


Red Angel

by Pearl (Ornella_bsd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle Scenes, Captain!Iwaizumi, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Navigator!Akaashi, Quartermaster!Kuroo, Romance, Ship Surgeon!Kenma, Ship cook!Asahi, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornella_bsd/pseuds/Pearl
Summary: When his world is turned upside down, Oikawa needs to be strong and survive on a pirate ship he doesn't know. What people used to tell about pirates isn't always the truth, he will discover it with his own eyes. He will discover different men with their own flaws.Unfortunately, he doesn't have a choice, he needs to accept the current situation. After the attack, Oikawa can start from scratch and have a new life. He just need to make a good decision, to accept the rules.Oikawa will need courage as a dangerous captain doesn't want to leave his new crew alone. A long journey is waiting for them as one of the crewmen is badly injured. A pirate life is full of surprise and danger.





	1. A beautiful memory

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story, I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter I will give you the songs I listened to while writing this story, for this chapter I focused on :  
[Antti Martikainen: Treasure Cove ](https://youtu.be/lG2OQKqdExc)

We were in a beautiful summer’s day; the air was warm and the sun was high in the sky. At first, what had caught our attention had been the crowd. Many people were chatting, shouting and laughing. Every generation had decided to leave their houses and spend their time with each other on that pleasing day.

When we watched that same crowd more attentively the sight of a boy was what caught our attention. This boy was Oikawa Tooru, a 15 years-old boy, he couldn’t be older. He was trying to find a way through the crowd. He wanted to reach the harbor, that was his only goal. He kept that in mind, pushing people who were on his way, whispering to himself. The huge crowd was like a wall, it seemed to never end and he was getting frustrated.

After several minutes and some efforts, he finally arrived on the harbor, his feet meeting the wood of the pontoon. The ocean was his only sight, everything was different shades of blue. _Damn, that's beautiful_, he thought. That sight impressed him every time he came here even if he already saw it several times.

Indeed, he spent so many days here, on that pontoon that he couldn’t deny what people thought. Someone had told him one day that this harbor was like Oikawa’s second home and he had agreed immediately. Since his childhood he had been coming here so often that he knew every nook of this place. Everything brought a smile to his face, from the whistle of the old watchman to the birds’ songs. Everything was perfect.

After greeting him, he moved cheerfully on that pontoon he had seen so many times and stopped on the edge of it. He made himself at ease on that spot he used every time, grazing the wood with his hands. He sat there, his feet almost reaching the water as he was watching the sky. One of these beautiful smiles which only appeared when he was here was now on his face. Feeling calm, he closed his eyes and started whistling a tune his father sang when they were on the sea.

Several minutes passed and he decided to stare at the vast blue expanse, admiring its beauty.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The teenager was startled and turned around, looking for the voice. It was the old man who came near him and sat next to him, he hadn’t noticed him, being too deep in his own thoughts. He didn’t wait and answered quickly, knowing the man’s character.

“You scared me. Yes, you’re right, it’s really beautiful,” he admitted. He didn’t spare the man another glance and turned his gaze to the ocean once more. He did know the nature of this old man, after the years he had spent here, he had seen it too many times. He didn’t like when people were rude or when they were making him wait for nothing. As soon as this happened, a frown would appear and when it was here nothing good came with it. He almost laughed when he remembered the time he had lashed out at that young man who didn’t spare him a glance when he had greeted him. That had been a funny moment.

He heard a small laugh and soon after the man’s voice followed:

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. That wasn’t my goal and you know it. I was just curious, what are you doing here, alone, with this lovely weather?”

“I wanted to see if my dad was going to get home today and if I could see him. Besides, I love coming here. I prefer to be here rather than in the streets.”

“Mhm, I understand. I guess you already noticed that but the ocean is really soothing, it can help a lot. By the way, tell me that your mother knows that you’re here. It’s dangerous to wander around without anyone knowing.” His gaze never left the boy’s face while speaking, seeing how a smile stretched his face when he mentioned his mother.

“Yes, I noticed that. Don’t worry, she’s aware of this.”

“Alright, I won’t bother you any longer. Good bye, young man,” he gave a quick flick of his wrist as a farewell and left. When the years had gone by, a ritual had taken place between them. Every time he came, the watchman would appear next to him and sat to chat for a bit. Then, he would leave like nothing happened.

When the man left his thoughts, he started thinking about his father. He was a merchant so he was used to leaving with other men on the open sea. When the journey wasn’t that long he would ask Oikawa if he wanted to come with him, he was always more than glad every time his father talked about it. The problem was his mother, she wasn’t that thrilled with the idea of his dear son on the sea. But from time to time he knew what to say to make her agree.

Unfortunately, this time he couldn’t go with him. The journey was too long so his mother hadn’t agreed and it was understandable. He was now waiting for him to come back and tell him some stories about what he had seen on the sea, what he had heard. Thanks to his father he had started to love the ocean and had wanted to go on the open sea. He wanted to see other shores and discover other cultures.

“Tooru!” he jumped out of surprise; he didn’t expect to hear his mother. Too lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear her coming.

“You were dreaming, weren’t you?” She asked, laughing softly as she saw the look on her son’s face. She took his hand so that he could get up.

“Sorry mom,” he said sheepishly. They left and went through the streets so as to get home. When they arrived near their house his mother’s voice was heard once more.

“Were you waiting for your father?”

“Yes, but seems that he is not coming home today…” Oikawa answered sadly. His mother gave him a sad smile, she missed her husband too so she understood that her son was spending most of his time at the harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for the first chapter!
> 
> Pirates will come soon. For now, let's appreciate our precious child. I'm sorry if there were mistakes I'm not fluent, I hope it wasn't a problem.
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism, if you have thougths on my writing, something you think I could do better, I'd be very happy to hear!


	2. The Broken Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs for this one:  
[Future World Music: New Beginnings ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU203TWhrTE&list=WL&index=10)  
[Sons of Pythagoras: One man's Thunder ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBb2vst21aY&list=WL&index=29)

Oikawa woke up when the sun started rising, he was always among those who woke up early. For four years his routine had been the same, being awake even though he wished he could sleep longer, seemed that his mind and his body couldn’t have some peace. Sleepless nights weren't unknown now. A lot of things had changed, everything had disappeared: from his dad to his own life. He missed the little things from his old life, from his childhood. Things weren’t the same anymore. The only thing he could do now was survive a bit longer.

As he was doing his job, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rising his head, he looked over the crewman who was crouching next to him; with an emotionless face he waited for the man to speak his mind. He didn't want to talk to him, just seeing his face made him feel nauseous.

“Be careful, it’s been days but Chang is still angry. Everything can irritate him so don’t do anything wrong, it can be dangerous. He won’t hesitate and he will hurt one of the crew’s members if he wants to,” he said, whispering. While these words left his mouth, he looked over the deck to see if the quartermaster or the right-hand man was passing by. They were always here, analysing their movements, ready to punish them.

_Damn ship_, he thought. Even if this was annoying him, he wasn’t surprised. Chang wasn’t the best captain; he was maybe one of the worst. Indeed, that man wasn’t fit for this job, his poor knowledge on the oceans and battle’s techniques was laughable. He couldn’t contain his emotions, as soon as he was angry, he would lash out at one of the cabin boys. Oikawa couldn’t stand him but he needed to stay calm because he couldn’t do something stupid. His life was at stake, he needed to behave. He wasn’t like the pirates from the legends, not at all. Seeing that the crewman was still next to him he did a little nod, wishing he would leave.

As soon as he left in order to go back to work, Oikawa started swabbing the deck. Even though he wasn’t _that_ afraid of Chang, he was still afraid of the quartermaster. Indeed, that man was a lot scarier than the captain, he knew what to do and what to say in order to fill the ship with fear. People respected him and Oikawa didn’t want to test his luck.

After these four years on that pirate ship Oikawa had seen many punishments and he didn’t want to experience any of them. He had seen a man being whipped because of his disrespect towards the quartermaster; he had seen a cabin boy hanging from the main mast with his feet in the air for his incompetence as a rigger. He had even seen the coin’s torture; this moment was still engraved in his memory.

_In front of him had been standing a man, still and taut as a bowstring. He had been staring at the quartermaster, waiting for him to speak. He had been nervous; everyone had known that and it had been understandable. He had fucked up, badly and he couldn't go anywhere. The punishment was bound to happen. As the anxiety had been rising up in him, the quartermaster had smiled, a smile which could bring nothing good. He had opened his right hand and everyone could see the coins he had been holding. The man had frowned but the quartermaster hadn’t waited for him to speak, he had turned back and returned with hot coins. Without protection he would have burn himself. The quartermaster had told him: “if you want to survive you need to grab one of the coins and don’t let it touch the deck or you’re dead.” That sentence had petrified Oikawa, it was the first punishment he had seen and he couldn’t forget it._

Oikawa put one hand on his chest, he wasn’t feeling well and he needed a minute. His ragged breath was all he could think of, images running through his mind. He breathed deeply, the swaying of the ocean not helping him at all. _You need to calm down, it’s the past. Everything will be fine,_ he tried to reassure himself. After a few deep breaths he went back to work trying to think about something else.

The first thing that came into his mind was the Broken Skull, that pirate ship he wished he never knew. He guessed everything happened because it was meant to be, but it was hard. He was surrounded by scums and he despised most of them; he didn’t have lot of friends, he just had one actually. Oikawa didn’t want to be here, he wished one thing: to be on land.

Each day was the same: Oikawa woke up early, went on the deck and looked briefly at the ocean. Then, he would start working, either swabbing the deck or helping with the ropes. He didn’t have a lot of time for himself; he had lost weight and love for life. That smile which used to appear when he was in front of the ocean was now inexistent. A rage was buried deep inside him and he wanted one thing, to let it go, run wild.

Everything happened to him because of Chang, _that asshole,_ he thought bitterly.

Standing up, he saw Chang behind the rudder as if he knew where he was going. That moron thought too high of himself, he was nothing. He thought he was strong but if he came face to face with other pirates or mariners he wouldn’t fight, he was too weak for that. He could only attack poor merchants because they couldn't defend themselves. What a pity, after all the stories he had heard about pirates: bloodthirsty men, only abiding by their own laws. This wasn’t the life he had imagined.

When he stopped looking at the captain, he saw Kunimi, he was one of the only men he could bear on that ship and he was his only friend. The thing is that at the moment Kunimi didn’t seem well, like something was bothering him. He was busy with the ropes but needed more time than usual because he wasn’t focused.

“Kunimi?” Oikawa was surprised when he didn’t get an answer back. As he put one of his hands on his friend’s shoulder the latter startled.

“Oikawa? What the fuck are you doing? You scared me.” Big eyes stared at him.

“Sorry. I could say the same thing to you, you’re daydreaming.”

“I know, it’s just that…I heard the ship’s cook talk with someone when we were in Shanghai for the supplies. They talked about a famous captain and it gave me the chills,” he said. Oikawa could see by the look on his face that he was scared. This could be understandable.

“You know that many captains are scary right? It’s the just that ours isn’t,” he said, whispering the end of his sentence. He wanted to reassure his friend; he didn’t like the fact that he was panicking.

“Oikawa! That captain’s name I know it! You know it! Everybody knows it!” His voice was getting louder and the chance for the quartermaster to hear them was getting higher.

“Alright, tell me,” he said with some panicked gestures. He knew that Kunimi wasn’t going to let him go. He thought that his friend was scared for nothing; he was used to doing that a lot. He knew that a few pirates were really famous for their deeds.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Kunimi whispered, looking back and forth between Oikawa's eyes and the floor.

A silence took place between the both of them, Oikawa didn’t expect that. Iwaizumi Hajime was known through the oceans for his behavior and his deeds. His crew untameable, creating ruckus on their way. He already fought with pirates, mariners and destroyed harbors. The sum of money on his bounty was known through the world, even though there were many bounties on the harbors he was one of the most famous. These last few years many pirates appeared, some of them were being too full of themselves and needed to be put down a peg or two. If news about Iwaizumi were heard again, that wasn’t good.

Few hours went by after the conversation with Kunimi and Oikawa was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, _things need to be alright,_ he thought before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
I had fun writing this one! Oikawa and Kunimi's life on the ship, thoughts and feelings, a small introduction for Iwaizumi.
> 
> If y'all want here's my twitter: [Pearl ](https://twitter.com/GrnSeijoh)


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> [ Future World Music : Victory Of Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MK0j765ko4&list=WL&index=12&t=0s)  

> 
> [ Antti Martikainen : Drowing Crown ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTzxfP9iHuM&list=WL&index=2)   

> 
> [ Antti Martikainen : Hymn Of The High Seas ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L83nI8Py4qw&list=WL&index=4)   


[4 years before]

  
Oikawa felt the sunlight on his face, with a little effort he woke up. Staring at the ceiling he tried to remember the nightmare that had woken him up in the middle of the night. He couldn’t remember much, there were screaming, fighting and death. Thinking about it, he didn’t want to remember. He didn't want to be in a bad mood. _Of course, I couldn’t sleep peacefully_, he thought. When his father was on a long journey, he couldn’t help himself, his nights were almost sleepless.

After a few minutes he decided to leave his bed, trying to remember wasn’t going to help him. On his way to the kitchen he could hear his mother’s voice, she was singing as always. A smile appeared on his face as soon as he heard the first note of the song and without noticing, he started humming the song too.

“Tooru! You’re awake, I hope I didn’t wake you up!” her mother said as soon as she could see her son. The bags under his eyes told her that he hadn’t had a good night. “Nightmares, again?”

“Yeah… every time dad is away like this, they come back. It’s tiring,” Oikawa answered while sitting before her. He put his head on his hand and stared at his mother with a small smile. “I guess I’m just worried, as always.” He didn’t want to worry his mother with that, he knew she was already thinking about his father, he could take care of himself on his own.

“Are you going back today?”

“Yes, it’s been two weeks he should come back soon,” he said quickly.

While getting ready he thought about all the questions he could ask his father, smiling he went back down. “See you later mom!”

Today was a good day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Oikawa thought that it was a good sign. When he arrived on the pontoon, he greeted the watchman, as usual and went on his spot.

After a few hours a ship appeared, Oikawa stood up immediately, eyes wide. It’s was him; he was sure of it. With a big smile on his face he started running toward his home. The old watchman who had seen the scene, watched him with a smile. _Seems that his dad is home_, he thought, laughing softly.

To be away was difficult, this job wasn’t the most convenient for his family life. However, he knew he couldn’t change things. He was born to be on the ocean and he needed money.  
“Dad!” A shout made him stop in his track and open his arms wide. A big smile appeared on the man’s face when he saw his son running towards him. “Tooru, my boy. I missed you so much. I hope you took care of your mother while I was away,” he said looking down at his son, laughing when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face.

“Of course! I promised!” Oikawa looked at his father as if the answer was obvious.

“You need to go back? Already…but it’s so soon…” Oikawa’s mother was helpless; words were colliding in her head; she didn’t know how to react to that. After two weeks her husband needed to go back on the open sea. The ocean was starting to take her more and more things.

“I know darling, I’m sorry. It won’t be a long journey I promise,” her husband tried to reassure her, feeling a bit guilty. He knew that it was difficult for her and for Oikawa, they couldn’t experience what he did so time was passing slowly here. “I was thinking about taking Tooru with me since we won’t be away for too long. He loves the ocean and he will have the opportunity to see different things.”

“I don’t know…” she was hesitant, she knew Oikawa wanted to go like her husband but she was scared. What would she do if something happened to the only people she had?

“Mom? Can I go, pretty please? I’m sure everything is going to be fine. I’m with dad and we will come back soon. Nothing dangerous can happen on a little journey.” Oikawa who was spying on them since the beginning of their conversation decided to take part in it. He wanted to go so he needed to try and change his mother’s mind.

Her mother seemed to think for a while, weighing the pros and cons she looked at her son and saw the look on his face. He really wanted to go; it was obvious. Nothing bad happened the other times they left; she should be a bit reassured thanks to that.

“Alright, alright. You can go. I still don’t really like it but I know you’re going to be upset if you see the ship leave without you in it.”

“You’re the best mom!” Oikawa took his mother in his arms. He was delighted, after so many try, he was finally going to leave with the ship. “Thank you, I will be cautious I promise.”

Today was the day. Oikawa woke up early, getting ready as soon as he could. When he arrived in front of the ship, he was nervous. He took what he thought was necessary and was now passing back and forth on the pontoon. Finally, he thought. I need to do things right if I want to leave again after this one. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing his father. He looked at him with a soft smile, happy to see that his son was like him before going on his first ships.  
“Ready, son?”  
“Always,” he said with a big smile.

The beginning of the journey was great, the feeling of the waves was soothing and he could watch the ocean from every spot. Seeing the shores getting smaller was something he really liked. Indeed, it proved they were leaving, it wasn’t a dream. The sun was always high in the sky and the crew was nice to him. Everything was perfect.

He started helping the crew when he could, testing the feeling of the ropes in his hands. He didn’t know he could feel so many things on a so short period. He had the opportunity to be on the sea and he loved it. He knew he wanted to do something which would lead him away as much as possible.

Unfortunately…things changed one tragic night. Indeed, the ship’s captain wasn’t aware that they were heading towards their death. A pirate ship was on their way, the Broken Skull, the new pirate ship had decided to have some fun on that peaceful night. Their target happened to be this merchant ship who didn’t do anything wrong and who didn’t have anything valuable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I can finally post this chapter. I had a hard time writing it but I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Steps from Hell : Freedom Fighters   
  
Brand X Music : All or Nothing   
  
Epic Cinematic Music   
  
Iconic Audio : Run like Hell   


A violent shake. Oikawa was torn from his slumber as soon as he felt it, the sensation still fresh in his mind. _No…not again, please, _he thought, in a cold sweat. He was trying to wake up faster. His eyes couldn't focus, all the movement around him caused his vision to blur. Things were getting messier and he was too shocked to react. People were screaming, running between the bunks, shouting for weapons. They were under attack.

Sitting still, images of that tragic night rushed in his mind.

_Shouts, his father was frantic. Seeing the pirate ship, he knew things were helpless, they couldn’t survive this. They weren’t armed, didn’t know how to fight…what could they do? One feeling was on his mind: terror._

_“Dad!” Turning around, his heart stopped as soon as he saw his son’s face. Oikawa was terrified, running towards him to get reassurance. The problem was…he was scared too, all his promises going through his mind at full speed. He had promised to his wife that they were coming back home safe, he had said he could protect their son. But now in this situation...he needed to do something; he couldn’t give up._

_Around them, pirates were boarding the ship ready to kill. Their grins showed no trace of mercy, their eyes searching for something valuable. Crouching down, he took Oikawa in his arms. _

_“Tooru, you need to listen to me alright? Things are dangerous here; you need to stay away from these men as much as possible! I will protect you with my life and take you- “Oikawa’s father couldn’t finish his sentence as a man come behind Oikawa, his weapon high in the sky. With one swift movement, Oikawa was behind his father._

“Oikawa!” Pushing away his thoughts and his sadness, Oikawa focused on Kunimi’s face. He was pale, eyes wide and his lips were shaking. Oikawa was still too out of track to react properly to the situation they were in. “Stop daydreaming! It’s not the time!”

As soon as he finished his sentence the captain’s voice was heard, loud and clear. “I want everyone on the deck! Kill these bastards! No one can attack MY ship!” By the sound of his voice everyone could understand that he was scared. He was too deep into his illusions, couldn't bear the thought of losing. They didn't stand a chance but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Getting up Oikawa thought about leaving, running away from all this and never coming back on a ship again. Even him knew, this was impossible. The first time he couldn’t do anything, seeing everyone die before his eyes while he was taken away. Today he could try to fight, he needed to save his life and Kunimi’s. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Taking a sword which was laying on the ground he started walking towards the companionway, he needed to get on the deck and fight. As soon as his feet touched the wood and he had a view of what was happening up there he stopped breathing. The heat of the fire seemed to burn his heart but he couldn’t look away, he was hypnotized by the dancing flames. They were kissing the sails, a dark smoke present in the dark sky. The scene was spectacular, people fighting for their lives. Some were shouting whereas other were laughing, seemed that hell was here, before his eyes.

His eyes locked into a specific fight, Chang was fighting for his life, his opponent’s sword an inch from his face. Oikawa needed a second to recognize the man in front of him, _Iwaizumi Hajime._ He was standing tall, his grip on his sword was strong. Iwaizumi seemed to dance, his movements fast and coordinate. No trace of fear was visible on his face just a natural scowl. His sword was like an extension of his arms, slicing the air and Chang’s flesh.

He couldn’t observe much longer as a man he didn’t know came in front of him with his swords and a big grin. Oikawa didn’t think, bringing his sword so as to defend himself. He couldn’t die here.

“Oh, Oh, Oh! Are you going to fight? Interesting!” the man said, his grin growing with each word leaving his mouth. Oikawa knew this fight was going to lead him nowhere. Indeed, the man seemed much more prepared. One sword in each hand, a pistol at his hip. Even without his weapons he was stronger than him, with one punch he could send him to a deep sleep. So why was he still standing here? Pride.

He just had enough time to block the attack as the man swung his sword to his face, the impact made him take a few steps back. A bell was ringing in his head, he needed to get away from this pirate before being killed. Looking for an escape he didn’t see the other sword which came just behind, cutting his flesh. A scream left his lips, one hand came to his wound. He was panicking, fear seized his heart, he couldn’t think straight.

“Oikawa! Fight!”

_Kunimi…_his friend was fighting with all his strength. Swaying his sword to one of the pirate’s face, a look in his eyes Oikawa never saw before. Shame was all he could think about, he had been about to give up. He was a coward. The look of challenge in the man’s face made him see red. With a shout he attacked, forgetting about his arm, not feeling the pain anymore.

The man was delighted, finally someone was willing to fight. On his way, he only stumbled across some weak men who called themselves “pirates”, he didn’t even know if he could call these scums “pirates”. They were just staining the word and its meaning. But now…before his eyes he could see something which was rare nowadays. A rage, something deep and strong burning behind his opponent’s eyes. He knew after his previous attack he had been about to flee but he didn’t, he was still here, fighting as if nothing had happened. Courage and stupidity were the first words that come into his mind.

A rough fight came after this, Oikawa gave everything he had. Swaying his sword, trying to block and attack. His blows were given without coordination, he didn’t know what he was doing and the other could see it. He wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer. He knew, he didn’t have anything against this man apart from the fact he had cut his flesh. The pain he wanted to give, the rage he was feeling was directed toward Chang, no one else. The moment his sword cut the pirate’s cheek a grin appeared on his face. He was not totally useless after all.

“Shit,” he groaned, his cheek stung. Another grin appeared after a few seconds;_ not that bad, there is potential_.

“Bokuto!” The pirate’s face whipped towards the voice. “Stop playing, you idiot!” Another man was passing near the fights, totally unfazed by the death present all around him. He didn’t seem to notice as his gaze was solely on Bokuto. His eyes screamed anger but behind that, a sort of concern could be seen. Walking slowly, his calm appearance was frightening. He seemed to be in his element, going towards them as if nothing else existed.

“Akaashi!” The smile on Bokuto’s face was genuine, he looked really happy to see the other man, not sensing the danger his aura was giving. Without another word Akaashi came next to them, took one sword from Bokuto's hand and lashed out. His blows were much faster than Bokuto, Oikawa understood now when he had said “stop playing”. His feet left the floor as he took another impact, with wide eyes, he stared at the two men. They were glowing in the fire’s light, powerful and terrifying. He couldn’t do anything, feeling like a prey. He was trapped, he had nowhere to run.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Akaashi, he was thinner than Bokuto but much scarier. The two of them were a great team, even in a position of weakness he couldn’t deny that. _I’m going to die._

“What did you see in him?” This sentence paralyzed Oikawa for a moment, he didn’t know what they were talking about and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. As the two men looked at each other, Oikawa took the opportunity to look out for his friend. He was a few feet away, lying on the ground motionless.

“Go.” Akaashi’s voice brought Oikawa’s attention back on them. Bokuto left towards Kunimi without a word, obeying as soon as Akaashi told him what to do.

“What the fuck? Hell no! Don’t go near him!”

“Shut it,” Akaashi’s voice was firm, looking down on Oikawa, no trace of sympathy was visible. “Guess you’re a lucky guy, or not. Depends on the point of view.” A small grin appeared, almost inexistent and with one swift movement, his foot collided with Oikawa’s face.

An idiot, Bokuto was a fucking idiot. Iwaizumi had given orders, “no prisoners”, and what were they about to do? Taking prisoners in. He wanted to facepalm as he watched Bokuto walked towards the motionless man, this was a bad idea, he knew it but he couldn’t say no to him.

Bokuto was always looking for a challenge, most of the times he couldn’t find it. Indeed, people were too scared, too weak or already dead. But now, the situation was different. He had found it, this man in front of him had fought him, had cut him. This was unexpected, everyone could see he wasn’t skilled but even though, he had tried his best to survive.

Looking down, he wasn’t feeling guilty for hitting him. Hell, he knew Iwaizumi could do much worse later, if these men weren’t worthy the punishments were going to sting.

“Akaashi? You okay?” Bokuto looked concerned, he knew Akaashi was used to thinking a lot but not in these kinds of situations. “I should have killed them, right?”

“It’s okay Kou’, you saw something in them. It must be worthy,” a small smile took place on his face. He didn’t like when Bokuto was like this, especially because of him.

The fights were calming down, most of the men were dead, lying on the deck. Walking towards the fore with the two men on their shoulders, the rest of the crew and the ship came into view. Both men were the only one who had disobeyed the captain’s rule. Seeing them come Iwaizumi squinted his eyes, knowing right well he was about to get annoyed.

“What’s that? Did you forget what I said or was I not clear enough?” A rough voice was heard as soon as the two men were totally visible. Akaashi looked down, knowing was what about to come. “Are you deaf? Answer me.”

“It’s me captain! I think they can have something for the crew so I decided to take them with me.” Bokuto took a step forward, looking into Iwaizumi's eyes while talking then looking at the deck.

“_You_ decided- “his voice was low, almost a growl “-since _you_ made the decision you will take care of this. If something happens, you’re responsible.” Turning around a loud “aye, captain!” was heard. A scowl appeared on Iwaizumi’s face; he wasn’t delighted with the news but punishments could wait, they needed to get away from this damn ship. They knew what would happen if something went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, updates are a bit slow because I have a shitty wifi. Fortunately, the problem will be fixed soon!  
I love this chapter! My favorite chapter for now :)


	5. No more Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! New chapter and new songs :)
> 
> [ Max Legend : World's most Emotional music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhPNuBi8pJM&list=WL&index=34)  
  
[ BTS : Idol (Korean Traditional instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTffO90d2Sk)  
  
[ Antti Martikainen : To our Watery Grave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZN_0CV5CAo&list=WL&index=6&t=0s)  


His head was throbbing, trying not to wince too much Oikawa sat up. For a few seconds he didn’t remember what had happened, everything was black in his mind. When the cloud of smoke left his mind, panic filled him. He couldn’t find his bearings.

Looking around, his eyes took in the sight of bars. The cell was big enough so he could move and lie almost freely. Feeling trapped, he couldn’t help himself as tears burn hot behind his eyes. _Why? I need to live all of this again,_ he thought bitterly. He still didn’t accept what had happened four years ago and now he was on a new ship, alone. All the feelings were coming back, his head was throbbing.

Memories of the previous night came back, the fight with that pirate, Bokuto and that unknown man, Akaashi if he remembered right. As soon as he came into his mind, a hand flew to his jaw, he hoped nothing was broken. A bruise must have been forming by now, the blow had been hard enough to knock him out. He must have been pitiful, laying there defenseless.

“Oikawa?” Kunimi’s voice was low, almost a whisper. He could see the trouble behind those eyes. He had woken up a while ago and was now used to this surrounding. He had waited for Oikawa to wake up by himself, not wanting him to freak out. He had thought about what he could say when Oikawa woke up, but when he saw Oikawa’s eyes his mind went blank.

“Kunimi?” Oikawa’s voice was laced with disbelief, the man he considered his little brother, who he had thought dead, was now before his eyes, breathing and alive. “What? How is it possible? I saw you there! You were…you were…” Tears were now rolling freely on his cheeks, all the tension and the fear he had felt coming out in one blow, he was shaking from head to toes. It hit him with full force, Oikawa couldn’t speak, too shocked to do anything apart from curling up.

Kunimi was helpless, in his cell he couldn’t do anything to help him. Seeing him cry so much made his heart ache, as soon as he woke up and saw Oikawa laying there, he knew he must have been worried. His reaction now was the proof. He had been the one who had talked Oikawa out of his reverie and had been the one knock out easily. He hated seeing him like this, he looked so fragile, as if everything could break him with the slightest touch. But he knew everyone who believed that were wrong, he was strong, the strongest man he had ever seen.

“Please, look at me. Everything’s fine, I’m not dead,” his voice was as sweet as honey, he needed to do something. He needed to calm him with words, his voice was the only thing that could reach him.

Oikawa looked up, face full of tears but he couldn’t blink. He needed to imprint this sight on his mind, to make him believe what he had seen had been wrong. Relief blossom within him, he did it somehow. He was still alive, breathing and smiling kindly to him. This was so beautiful he forgot for a while the bars that were between them.

“How? One moment you were screaming at me and then you were motionless on the deck.”

“I know…I’m sorry for screaming at you, I shouldn’t have. It happened so fast, I tried to defend myself but they were skilled. This one blow knocked me out.” Kunimi looked down, a bit shameful for screaming at his elder.

“You were right.” Seeing the puzzled look on his friend’s face Oikawa talked once more. “I mean, when you screamed at me. I was out of it; I would have been killed right away. Thank you.” Tears were starting to dry, a shy smile appearing on his face. He knew he had been wrong, Kunimi needed to know it too.

“I’m glad you’re here with me Oikawa.”

“We will support each other.” Oikawa’s voice was strong, not wavering the slightest. Crying made him feel better, he could now think and see thinks clearly. He couldn’t make rush decisions who would put them in danger. He didn’t know if that was luck but maybe it was his second chance.

A few hours passed without anything moving, everything was still around them, only their figures were shifting, trying to get comfortable. The hard floor was making it hard for them, hunger was also getting on the way. They didn’t eat much last time and regret was clearly showing on their faces, they hadn’t seen anyone from the crew come down here so food wasn’t an option for now.

His eyes were closing by themselves when he heard noises. It was footsteps and they were getting closer and closer with each passing second. Sitting straight Oikawa didn’t want to show weaknesses, not after last night. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kunimi imitating him, his back stuck on the wood with the force he put on it. He was trying to gather the courage not to shrink on himself because of the position they were in.

Finally, a figure appeared. Small and thin, the man walked towards them with a blank face, he didn’t seem bothered by the look they were giving him. Without a word he went towards Kunimi’s cell as if he felt he was much more defenseless than Oikawa. Crouching down before him, he took his head with one swift movement of his hands, looking at his temple. His bleached hair was coming before his eyes but he must have been used to it because he didn’t stop looking at Kunimi.

“As I thought, Kuroo didn’t restraint himself.” His voice was calm but Oikawa could hear the phantom of a groan. This man, Kuroo, must have already done this too many times. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I guess? Dizzy at first, but it’s getting better now.” Kunimi tried not to stare too much, he didn’t know how this man could react, and, to be honest he didn’t want to find out.

The bottled-hair man stood up as soon as he stopped talking, coming now in front of Oikawa’s cell. He stared at him for a few seconds, surely weighting the pros and cons of entering and being without anything between them.

“I don’t bite.” The snort was visible in Oikawa’s voice, he didn’t know why the man was hesitant to come near him but he could use this to his advantage.

As he crouched and took his jaw in his hands Oikawa winced.

“Akaashi made a fine blow,” the man said, looking at the bruise with interest. “Nothing is broken but it will hurt for a while. You’re lucky, not all the crewmen are capable of doing a blow like this with their foot without breaking something.”

Without a warning he grabbed his arm, lifting it a bit so as to see his wound. Oikawa bit out a scream, he had forgotten about this one. This could be infected if he didn’t do anything soon, fortunately the man in front of him seemed to think the same thing.

“I’m going to get what is necessary to help you with that. We don’t want it to get infected.”

Oikawa looked up, he seemed to know a lot about the crew. He must have seen their flaws and their skills a lot in order to talk about it so casually. He didn’t seem too dangerous, after the men he had seen, this one was like a soft breeze. As he watched him in the eye, he only saw disinterest. He didn’t seem like the pirates he had seen last night during the battle.

“What are you staring at?” He stood up again. He was about to turn around and take his leave when loud footsteps were heard. “God no.” Oikawa watched the man groan and facepalm. Soon after a man came into view.

“You!” Oikawa almost jumped to his feet when he saw Bokuto. The sight of the flames dancing in his eyes still fresh in his mind and the wound on his arm a proof everything was real.

“Me!” Bokuto looked delighted, his lips tugged upwards when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face. He knew he had made the good decision when he had taken them in, even though he had gone against his captain’s rule, this was worthy. The man in front of him could become a great ally and a good member. The raw force he had seen last night could be used for the sake of their ship. He only had to make them crewmembers and see how things went from there. It was a game, a dangerous one where he could get killed by Iwaizumi himself if something went out of hand but he wanted to play.

“Oi, Kenma! Is everything okay?” Bokuto asks, Kenma had tried to leave as silently as possible. Unfortunately for him, things didn’t go as planned.

With a simple nod Kenma disappeared behind the door, leaving the three men alone. Kunimi hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor whereas Oikawa was cluching the bars so hard his knuckles were turning white. As soon as Bokuto turned his head and he could see the cut on Bokuto’s cheek clearly, he felt proud and his anger vanished as if it was never here.

“You seem to have something on your cheek,” Oikawa said, the teasing clear in his voice. He totally forgot about all the prudence he should be using. He knew somehow that with this man he could tease, even the slightest bit. He wasn’t dead for a reason.

“You sure feel better, aren’t you?” Bokuto grinned._ Interesting._ Looking at both of them he seemed to think for a few seconds. “Alright, I guess you remember what happened last night. We raid- “He didn’t have time to finish as Oikawa cut him up.

“Is he dead?” Looking straight in Bokuto’s eyes, Oikawa was one hundred percent serious.

“Don’t forget your place, stay polite,” Bokuto said, getting closer. Unblinking, he could see through Oikawa’s eyes, stare at his soul. Something dark was there, moving slowly.

“Answer me.” It was bold of him to say this kind of things. He was acting stupid and a part of him knew it, he could fuck up at any moment but he couldn’t help himself. The words were leaving his mouth before he could think about it. Kunimi was staring at him, eyes wide with fear. _Idiot, you’re going to get us killed if you don’t shut up. _His thoughts were written all over his face.

“Who?” Bokuto asked with a groan while his hand rubbed his temple. He needed to fix that before their encounter with Iwaizumi or they would be both dead meats. Iwaizumi wasn't as patient as him, if this idiot couldn't shut his mouth when he needed to then it could become a problem.

“Chang. The asshole who was playing captain.”

“Oh,” Bokuto’s voice was laced with surprise, he hadn’t expected that. “Yes, he cried like a baby when he was in front of Iwaizumi’s sword. Didn’t know a man could cry this much.”

Kunimi’s eyes were about to leave their socket when he heard the name. This couldn’t be happening; it must be a joke. A nervous laughter gave his panic away. “Iwaizumi.” his voice was so low he didn’t know if Bokuto heard him.

A large smile appeared on Bokuto’s face, eyes shining with joy. “Yes, our big, scary Iwaizumi.” Crouching before him, he stared at him with a maniac grin. “Are you scared?”

“What? Yes…No…I mean…” Kunimi was lost in his own words, looking everywhere but at him. He felt his muscles tremble, his mind running wild with all the news he had heard for years.

“Welcome onboard! The Red Angel is going to be your new home, one way or another. Let’s the fun begin.” Bokuto said, standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here!  
I hope you guys liked it. Other members are coming soon :)


	6. Welcome onboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Haikyuu OST : Greetings ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9I18xJdBGs)   
  
[ Antti Martikainen : Down with the waves ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6vG85EdEGk&list=WL&index=7&t=0s)   
  
[ Two Steps From Hell : Skyworld ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFn1cVnz_lE&list=WL&index=19)   


A few days had been passing by, Bokuto had left after saying his greeting, not letting them ask more questions. They were still in their cells, either passing back and forth or sitting down, they were trying to fight their boredom as well as they could. Their little chit-chat was a big help, asking questions to keep them from going crazy with loneliness.

Kunimi had been baffled by the announce, he hadn’t expected to hear that they were on the Red Angel and to be honest it was still a bit hard to accept it. Fear was still clawing at his bones; Oikawa could see it in his eyes. Indeed, his friend was like an open book, after the years he had spent with him, he could read all the emotions just by taking one look. He knew he wasn’t different, if he could do it then Kunimi could as well. It was like the two side of a coin; one couldn’t exist without the other. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe he was unreadable.

After their little discussion, Kunimi had reminded him that he had been careless and that he needed to be cautious around the crew. They weren’t on the Broken Skull anymore; this ship didn’t seem to fuck around with the rules. Oikawa knew, he needed to learn how to shut his mouth. Well, if he couldn’t do this properly, he still needed to think before speaking. Not all the men on this ship would be like Bokuto, he didn’t say anything last time, letting him slip and talk to him as if they were equals. The truth was, at the moment, they weren’t. Oikawa knew it, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was his pride who was speaking, again, but it was hard for him. Being a prisoner, again, was a toll on his mental health.

When they heard footsteps again, they knew they weren’t bringing them food. It was the moment they waited for, _finally, we’re leaving these shitty cells_, they both thought, a little bit too eager. Indeed, they didn’t know what was waiting for them on the other side of these bars.

Bokuto appeared first, opening the door with force and a large smile. He seemed enthusiastic, humming a tune under his breath as he came in front of the cells. Oikawa could see the keys he had in his hands; his assumptions had been right. They were leaving. Soon after, Akaashi entered the room. His back leaning heavily on the wood on the side of the door, he stared at them with an unblinking look. He was hard to read; Oikawa couldn’t know what was on his mind and it made him anxious.

His hand twitched, without knowing, his hand came to his jaw has soon as his eyes caught Akaashi’s own. The aura of dangerousness still presents around him, moving much slowly as if it was sleeping. Resting after being so present days prior. He didn’t know why he was here, so silent they could forget his presence. Looking closely at them, but Oikawa could notice that he was looking at Bokuto even more. Studying his movements, watching for every little slip.

“You know, Kaashi, they were no need for you to come. I won’t do anything stupid this time,” Bokuto said, his voice unwavering. Opening the cells, he didn’t look towards Akaashi even though he wanted to. He knew he shouldn’t open his mouth to say that, after his little fuck up. As he closed his mouth, he wanted to turn around badly. Indeed, he always preferred talking to him, looking directly into his eyes. He loved Akaashi’s eyes, he could watch this man do anything in particular for hours. This behavior was unusual for a pirate, instead of looking for treasures he would rather be on the ship with Akaashi, seeing him smile at him.

“I know Bokuto-san.” No more words left Akaashi’s lips. They were sealed, going slightly upwards to make sure Bokuto won’t make bad assumptions and go into one of his moods.

When they were both out of their cells, Bokuto leaded them towards the companionway, they needed to get on the deck. This was their first stop. Indeed, the bunkers would be seen much later as they didn’t need to sleep at the moment. However, they needed to work.

Without noticing, his feet stopped moving by themselves when he saw the deck. It was full of life, pirates being here and there, animating the ship. It was vibrating with each passing man. He had never seen something like this and it made him stop thinking right away, the sight was absolutely beautiful. He tried looking everywhere, he didn’t want to miss anything.

At his right, pirates were swabbing the deck, singing a song they seemed to know by heart. Some had their eyes closed, their movements were mechanical as they had done this too many times. Some were watching each other and laughing heartily.

At his left he could see some men working on the ropes; some were trying to focus whereas the other riggers were cracking jokes here and there. They all seemed at peace, not a single man was afraid for his life.

Oikawa watched the scene, eyes wide, he didn’t know the life on a ship could look so fun and outgoing. Too focused on the sight before his eyes, he didn’t spare a glance at the others when his steps led him further on the deck. His eyes shot up as he heard shouts and laughter.

Two men were working on the sails, passing back and forth like monkeys. Their agility was terrifying, they seemed completely at ease, walking on the small wood bare-feet. The first one had black hair and a scowl on his face, a shout and a loud giggle made him almost lose balance. His hands gripped the rope who was right next to him and a loud “Dumbass!” could be heard over the laughter of the other man. Looking up he screamed some injures at the red hair boy who was at the top of the main mat. _The look-out,_ he thought first. But as soon as he saw his face as best as he could, he was surprise by how young he looked. He didn’t expect someone like him here, on a pirate ship. A bright smile could be seen even at this distance and the sunny laughter he had heard proving his point.

“Bokuto-san!” A loud cheer made him look away from the two young men. The other boatswain came down, _fast._ Oikawa thought for a second he might have broken a bone but the small man was here, standing as tall as he could with a big smile stretching his face.

“Nishinoya! You’re getting faster each passing day, how is that even possible?” Bokuto looked really surprised but pleased by what he had just seen. Both Oikawa and Kunimi were astonished by this, never during their four years on their ship did they see something like this. To be so casual with an elder, that was so rare. Fear and death were all they had known, so to be here, surrounded by joy, they didn’t feel at ease. They didn’t know how to act, react around the crew.

“The prisoners?” As Nishinoya tilted his head and looked at them from head to toes, the black-haired boy came right next to him offering a hard look. Without speaking he acknowledged his elders’ presence by a nod and stare at them. Kunimi was getting embarrassed, hands moving behind his back to hide how they had started to shake. Oikawa was still, looking straight in the eyes of the other man.

“Kageyama.” It was Akaashi’s voice, calm but strict enough to make him understand. Kageyama nodded once more, turning away.

“Hello newcomers!” As he was about to climb into the sails again a loud voice came from the sky. All the head looked up, seeing the red hair boy waving his hand. He seemed eager to come down but he couldn’t, he needed to stay at his post and do his job.

“Oi, Hinata! Do you have a good view up there?” Sticking his thumb up, Hinata didn’t wait much longer as he turned towards the vast blue expanse, looking for any threat who could come their way.

When Oikawa’s eyes came down on the small group, both boatswains had disappeared into the sails. With a gesture of his hand Bokuto led them towards the galleys. Thanks to the door being open, sounds could be heard as if someone was looking for something, moving everything around.

“Asahi? Everything’s okay here?” It was Akaashi who spoke first, eyes darting across the room to see if something was wrong or too out of place. A man could be seen, tall but his aura was sweet. Startled, he hit his head on the counter before looking at them. He gave an apologetic smile at them when he understood he had been caught.

“Oh! Akaashi, Bokuto. How are you guys?” His smile became more kind as words left his lips. “Prisoners.” He acknowledged them with a simple nod, his eyes just passing on them, fast as if he never looked.

“What were you doing?”

“Oh, I was looking for potatoes. We need to eat tonight and I thought it could be a good idea,” he said, starting to look for it again. Oikawa looked at the man once again, thanks to his appearance he could be frightening but actually he seemed gentler than anything. This crew seemed totally different from their previous one. Indeed, Chang wouldn’t have accepted someone who could be startled easily like this.

Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t want to bother him any longer as they went towards the door, leaving Asahi alone. As soon as they’re out of the galleys, Bokuto stopped right away and looked at them in the eye. The smile which seemed to be always present on his face, nowhere to be seen. He looked serious as if something dangerous was coming for them.

“Alright, you both, listen to me,” he started. “Especially you,” he added, looking at Oikawa dead in the eye. A silence took place between them, it felt as if everything around them went still. “You both need to meet Iwaizumi, he needs to see who came onto his ship.”

“Don’t be too cocky and talk badly to him, this could get us killed. Not just you but us too.” This time it was Akaashi who spoke, looking at Oikawa as if Kunimi wasn’t here. “You don’t seem to be the type of person who will cause problems,” he added after, looking briefly at Kunimi. “You, on the other hand…I’m sure you will do something.”

Oikawa looked at them with a straight face, he couldn’t disagree. They had already seen how he had behaved earlier; he could fuck up at any moment even if he didn’t want to.

They didn’t wait for his reply, turning around and walking towards the rudder. Being behind them he saw how they were walking close to each other, shoulders brushing with each step. Bokuto’s fingers twitched but they stayed firmly by his side. Being too focused on what Bokuto had wanted to do, Oikawa wasn’t aware of his surroundings. A light pain on his side made him look up immediately, he knew it must have been Kunimi, the man knew Oikawa had a penchant for daydreaming.

As his eyes focused, he came face to face with Iwaizumi, his dark eyes looking straight into his. It took all his willpower not to startled, staying as still as possible with a cold gaze in front of him. Iwaizumi wasn’t saying a word and Oikawa used the little time he had so as to look at him. He could see that the pirate was smaller than him by a few inches and little smile appeared on his face. A scar could be seen, starting from his eyebrow and going straight to his cheek. Oikawa wondered how it happened but he couldn’t ask, it would be a stupid move.

“Are you done?” Iwaizumi asked. “Everything’s okay for you both?” He added, he didn’t bother turning around, he knew Bokuto and Akaashi would know he was talking to them.

“Aye Captain.”

"Tell me your names," he added. This time Bokuto and Akaashi looked at them with curiosity.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru and my friend is Kunimi Akira." Oikawa spoke, he knew Kunimi couldn't open his mouth.

A small sound of acknowledgement could be heard from Iwaizumi as he looked Oikawa up and down, his eyes were analyzing every part of him and Oikawa was getting nervous. For a few more seconds no one said a word, waiting for Iwaizumi to say what was on his mind.

“So, it’s you. You both, “his eyes went straight to Kunimi, pining him under his gaze, “you had fought against my best men. I wonder how you managed to stay alive.”

“It was more defensive than anything but there was something.” Another man was here, tall with black hair. Oikawa hadn’t spotted him before, he must have been talking with Iwaizumi before their arrival. He was looking at Kunimi, a grin stretching his face when he saw him fidget. Kunimi was nervous and he couldn’t hide it, he didn’t trust his voice and he hoped they wouldn’t want him to talk.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, quartermaster of the ship,” Iwaizumi said for him with a movement of his hand. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the proud grin present on Kuroo’s face. “You already know Bokuto and Akaashi, gunner and navigator,” he added.

“And you are Iwaizumi Hajime, the Red Angel’s captain.” Oikawa had spoken without realizing, his voice small but Iwaizumi’s eyes found his immediately. He looked closely at him but then a small smile could be seen.

“Yes I am. Welcome on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm sorry this chapter was a bit hard to write. I'm happy with the outcome and I hope you guys like it~


	7. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in holiday! Only one song for this chapter, enjoy~
> 
> [ Antti Martikainen : Black Skulls ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRybDNTvYzg&list=WL&index=2&t=0s)  


Oikawa had thought about this piercing gaze for a while before going to sleep and now he wished he hadn’t. His lack of sleep was visible as his eyes couldn’t stay open for more than 5 minutes. He rubbed at them, he needed to wake up or he would get into trouble. He couldn’t let that happen. Standing up he saw a man walking towards them, he was lean and had a shaved head.

“It’s time! Get up everyone!” his voice was loud and the poor men who were still sleeping jumped out of their bed, landing on the ground with a thud. Oikawa assumed the man was the bosun as every man listened to him closely. Oikawa watched them as they got ready and darted towards the deck to start the day. Still, he didn’t know what he needed to do. He didn’t want to lose too much time so as soon as the man’s eyes met his, he walk towards him.

“Excuse me, what should I do?”

“Oh! You’re one of the prisoners,” the man said, a look of excitement present in his eyes. Oikawa was taken aback, he looked at him suspiciously.

“My name is Oikawa, not prisoner.” It was going to be complicated if they were all going to call him “prisoner”. He stared at him with a blank face until Kunimi appeared next to him.

“Sorry, don’t acknowledge this. Are you the bosun?”

“Yes, I am.” He darted a glance between the two men. “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, bosun of the ship. You must have seen the ship yesterday with Bokuto and Akaashi but if you need any help ask the crew.” A smile stretched his face.

“Can I ask you some questions?” Kunimi’s voice was still low but Tanaka heard him as he nodded. “Iwaizumi said we should ask you about the rules because he had something important to do.”

“Right! The rules!” he started as he walked towards the deck. “The Red Angel is as you will understand a big family but there are rules. First rule, you must listen and trust our captain’s orders. Don’t go against his orders or you will discover punishments. Second rule, you must stay loyal to the ship and be ready to sacrifice your life for the crew and the captain. Every man who turns his back on Iwaizumi becomes a target and he tracks them down. Third rule, you must not steal from the ship in any way. Fourth rule, you must be happy with your place in the ship and not be jealous of another crewmember. Jealousy will bring conflicts and problems aboard the ship.”

As soon as Tanaka explained one of the rules, they both nodded to make him see they were listening. These rules were logical and they didn’t expect less from a pirate ship. Each ship had their own rules but the main rules were the same.

“What should we do to be part of the crew? I mean is there an initiation or something?” Oikawa said, curious. He had heard about initiations on some ships and some weren’t on his “to do list”.

“Initiation? You mean like, fight every man of this ship to prove your strength or kill an amount of men to prove your loyalty?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean.” To be honest Oikawa wasn’t fond of this and he hoped he wouldn’t have to do anything of the sort. Some initiations were tricky and the men got killed before being part of the crew.

“Well…it depends. Sometimes there is, sometimes not. Everything depends on our captain’s mood and the person who wants to become a crewmember.”

A sound of acknowledgement left Oikawa’s throat. On the deck everyone had already started working, taking their right place.

“Alright, Kunimi-kun you will start with the ropes. You will join Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they are both riggers. Where are- Ah! There, the man with pink hair,” he said, his finger in the direction of two men who were talking and laughing together. Kunimi nodded once, walking towards them with all the confidence he could find. Oikawa could see that the two men were greeting him with smiles which helped him relax.

“You…” looking around his eyes stopped on a gray-haired man who was swabbing the deck. “Oi! Sugawara-san!” The man looked up as soon as he heard his name, smiling at Tanaka. He stood up when he saw them walking towards him and he bowed his head at them as a greeting.

“You will help him on this part of the deck, when you’re done, listen to him. He knows how things go,” Tanaka added, turning around so as to go see if everything was in place.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara Koushi.” The smile was still present on his face when he crouched down to work again. Oikawa didn’t wait long before joining him, he knew what he needed to do, this wasn’t different from before.

“Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you too.” A small smile took place at the corner of his mouth. They started swabbing the deck in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. For a few minutes the silence was rather awkward but then Oikawa spoke up, he couldn’t bear the awkwardness any longer.

“So…how’s life aboard this ship?” Sugawara looked at him with a surprised look and Oikawa felt himself heat up as shyness was growing in him. “I mean, you know…we’re from the Broken Skull and the atmosphere here is totally different.” Oikawa looked down immediately, he knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth.

“Yes, I know what you mean. I was like you,” Sugawara said, looking at him with a kind smile. Seeing the doubt and incomprehension in Oikawa’s eyes, he added. “A prisoner I mean. It was some years ago but I can understand that you’re surprised. And to answer your question, life is really different here. Iwaizumi really care about the men on his ship.”

“Really? It’s weird to hear that about him, after all the news we hear.” Oikawa looked at him, feeling a bit better when he understood Sugawara was as kind as he looked. A little laugh left the man next to him when he heard what Oikawa said.

“Of course, our captain needs to be respected on the sea but onto the ship it’s another story. Well, he can be rather terrifying when he feels like it but if you’re part of the family he could destroy ships to find you.” Oikawa was still, his hand had stopped moving as soon as he had heard what Sugawara said. He hadn’t expected that at all. Everything was so new to him.

“How can you describe him like this? How you talk about him, he seems like a totally different man. You describe him like an angel when he’s a demon.” Oikawa’s voice was laced with disbelief.

“I know it must be hard and new to you but you will get used to it. Well, you still need to be accepted but if you want it then things will go smoothly," Sugawara said. "Captain?” Sugawara was taken aback when he saw Iwaizumi in front of them. A scowl was on his face and without looking at Sugawara he dropped a sword in front of Oikawa.

“On your feet.” His voice was dark and his eyes were cold. The grip on his sword tightened as Oikawa took some time to understand what was happening. He was utterly lost but he took the sword nonetheless. He stood straight but his hand started to shake. _Oh god, did he hear me?_ He thought alarmed. It could explain the angry frown. He could see that everyone stopped working, gathering around them to see what was happening and why Iwaizumi was irritated. _This is bad, I’m fucked,_ he thought. He almost laughed nervously but it was stuck in his throat when Iwaizumi struck with force. He took a step back and was thankful for his reflexes.

“Well, come at me. I’m a demon, aren’t I? Strike, I dare you.” Oikawa didn’t know what to do. Was it the end? He couldn’t have spoilt his last chance without knowing.

“Don’t ignore me.” Another blow came and Oikawa thought he should thank the gods for having good reflexes. He couldn’t escape and he didn’t think Iwaizumi would let him go easily. After a second thought he brought his sword and lashed out as best as he could. Noises of metal against metal was all Oikawa could hear and the scowl all he could see. Iwaizumi was strong, Oikawa had some difficulties in following his movements but he couldn’t give up.

“Not that bad,” Iwaizumi murmured with a small smile. Oikawa was the only one who could hear him and he was startled. Iwaizumi took the opportunity and send a punch in his side. Oikawa doubled over; his breath ragged. A second after, he is on the ground, Iwaizumi’s sword in front of his face. His smile is nowhere in sight, all the crew could see was a neutral expression. Oikawa stared at him; his mouth slightly open in incomprehension.

“Kuroo! Train him, he lacks combat skills.” Iwaizumi looked at him for a few more seconds and left towards his quarters. The latter gave a firm nod even though Iwaizumi couldn’t see it. When the door clicked, the crew started talking animatedly about what had happened.

“Oikawa! Are you okay? What did you do?” Kunimi crouched in front of him, he was trying to look into Oikawa’s eyes but Oikawa had his gaze fixed on the doors.

“I’m still alive…” his voice was small; he couldn’t believe Iwaizumi hadn’t killed him. “Everything happened so fast…”

“It was a test.” Kuroo crouched down next to Kunimi and Oikawa looked at him, his eyes growing even larger. “You did it. Well you lost but he saw your potential, which means you won’t be thrown away now.”

“Will he do that kind of thing again?”

“Who knows.” Kuroo’s grin never left his face, as if everything was a joke and Oikawa didn’t just see his life flash before his eyes.

Hours had passed and Oikawa had switched with Kunimi, training was not for now since Kuroo had matters to discuss with Iwaizumi. Something important he had said which couldn’t be delayed. So here he was, in the company of Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“I still can’t believe you called our captain a demon without knowing he was behind you,” Matsukawa said, laughing. “You really aren’t lucky, are you?”

“He is since he is still breathing and has his two feet on the deck.” Hanamaki was laughing too, not caring about the dark glare Oikawa was sending. They had been making fun of him for ten minutes and Oikawa was getting irritated. They were like children, when they found something funny then they wouldn’t stop bringing it up.

“Are you both done? It’s not funny,” Oikawa said, pouting. He focused on the ropes in order to forget the laughter which was still present but to no avail. The two were laughing even louder after hearing what he had said. Oikawa thought he should just ask Sugawara if there wasn’t something else to do but the laughter died suddenly. Looking up he saw them watching him in silence.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked, his hand coming to his face immediately. His eyes switched between the two for a few seconds. It was oddly fascinating how they seemed to be perfectly coordinated.

“No, it’s just…You seem different. I mean, we know Iwaizumi by heart and this is unusual,” Hanamaki said. “Right, Mattsun?” he asked, turning his head.

“Yes, he put on his mask but he seemed almost eager. Maybe he saw in you a challenge or something.” Oikawa was looking at them as if they had both grown a second head.

“It’s impossible, you must have misunderstood.”

“Yes, and it’s you, the newcomer who can say what Iwaizumi had in mind?” Matsukawa watched him with a raised eyebrow. “Tell us. What do you really want?”

“What do I want?” Oikawa’s eyes looked out for Kunimi, he watched him smile at Sugawara, how he seemed at ease and happy. His features were totally relaxed, not a single trace of fear could be seen, a sparkle in his eyes Oikawa almost never saw years prior. Then his eyes darted towards the closed door of Iwaizumi’s quarters. He stared at it for a few seconds, he didn’t know why the captain was in his mind but Iwaizumi had taken a place there and he didn’t seem to want to leave.

“Well?”

“I want to find my place, to be accepted somewhere and to feel at home. I want to protect Kunimi and to watch him smile like this every day. I want…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as his eyes darted to the deck. _I want to know why he is always in my mind,_ he thought, but he couldn’t say it out loud. Looking up he saw them smile widely at him.


	8. Calm before the storm

Kuroo walked silently between the bunks towards Oikawa, it was early but training couldn’t wait. Coming next to him he brought his hands up and with one swift movement, he pushed Oikawa out of his bed. The latter landing loudly on the ground with a yelp, his hands latching at his bed to get a hold on something.

“What the hell?” Oikawa almost screamed. His bed hair and the look he was giving him made Kuroo laugh.

“Shh! Everyone is sleeping, you need to whisper.” Kuroo had one finger over his lips and a big grin was stretching his face. _This is fun,_ he thought. He looked at Oikawa with delight whereas the latter glared at him.

“Oh right. Well, I would say the same about me but I’m not sleeping anymore. Why did you wake me up? And like…this?” Oikawa stood up and started getting ready, he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep with the look Kuroo was giving him. Silence took place between them as Oikawa stepped out on the deck and he followed Kuroo.

“Training of course. Did you think you would get away from this?” Kuroo walked towards the middle of the deck and turned around, facing Oikawa. He took one sword in his hand and hold another one to him.

“No? But you were busy so I waited for you,” Oikawa answered, as if it was obvious. He took the sword, got into position; hand raised in front of him. He stared at Kuroo closely, he didn’t want to be surprised by him in any way.

“Well, yes. It was something important and Iwaizumi needed us to discuss about it and find something fast.” He mirrored Oikawa, his hand raised, ready to attack.

“Us?”

“No more questions, more training,” he said. Without another word he took a step forward, his sword collided with Oikawa’s. The sound was loud in Oikawa’s ears but he needed to stay focused on Kuroo’s movements. Kuroo lifted his sword for a second before bringing back down hard against Oikawa’s, he took a step back but Kuroo’s sword was too close. Before he could understand what was happening, Kuroo’s foot was behind his knee and he fell on the ground.

“Again.” Oikawa didn’t waste time before getting in position. He tried attacking first, mirroring Kuroo’s previous movement but when the handle of Oikawa’s sword was near Kuroo’s face, the latter didn’t hesitate before disarming him. Oikawa watched; eyes wide, as Kuroo shook his head, grinning.

“You’re predictable, you know that?”

“It seems so,” Oikawa answered, pouting as he watched his sword in Kuroo’s hand.

“Don’t give me that look, you have never trained before, right?”

“No, never. I never really wanted to.” Oikawa looked at him sheepishly, he knew he had a lot to learn and seeing how Kuroo had fought right now made him understand how bad he was.

“Alright. Come at me again, we won’t stop until you get better.”

When the rest of the crew woke up, both had just stopped training. Oikawa was sprawled on the floor, breath ragged. After many tries, he had succeeded in disarming Kuroo but he still needed some time. He wasn’t ready for close combat. Closing his eyes, Oikawa waited for his breath to come back to normal, the sun warming his already hot skin. Suddenly, shadows came over as someone put his head above his. Opening one eye, he saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“It seems Kuroo didn’t let you breathe,” Hanamaki said, smiling softly at him. He offered a hand to him, helping him stand up.

“He wasn’t gentle but I didn’t expect him to, I need to get better.” His forearm went straight to his forehead, weeping the sweat which had been gathering there. He was smiling as he followed them towards the weapons. He was rather happy with his morning, even if Kuroo had woken him badly, it had been worth it.

“Today, we need to clean weapons. We might need them at any moment.” Matsukawa sat near them and started cleaning them without saying another word. He seemed lost in his thoughts as Oikawa called him multiple times but he didn’t answer.

“Mattsun?” Hanamaki’s hand on his shoulder was what startled him a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just thinking.”

“You said that we might need them at any moment…Can you develop that? I mean, is there a link with what Kuroo said to me earlier?” They both stared at him then looked at each other as if they were judging if they could talk about it. Oikawa waited; he was curious but he couldn’t push them to talk about it.

“Alright, we can’t tell you everything, it’s not our place but you need to learn some things nonetheless,” Hanamaki started, looking dead serious. “Being pirates mean you will have enemies on the ocean, it’s normal. The thing is, we have one rival with whom we can’t fight because the outcomes are always bloody as hell.”

“There is this ship, the Royal Dragon and its captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Matsukawa added, looking down at his hands. “Captain and him don’t like each other, if the two ships are near each other they will both decide to attack.”

“Iwaizumi supposes we might encounter them soon, right? That’s why he needed to talk with Kuroo yesterday,” Oikawa stared at the weapon in his hands, thinking fast about what all this meant.

“Yes, he had heard rumors about Wakatoshi’s ship when we were on land last time. The problem is…we may find them at any moment.”

Oikawa nodded; he couldn’t stop thinking about it as images run wild in his mind. Many scenarios could happen, there were still a chance nothing would happen and they wouldn’t come across this ship. The thing was, Oikawa knew something would happen, he felt it.

Hours had passed, the ship had been full of life throughout the day. People went here and there, doing shores after shores without complaining. The sun had set down and everyone was gathered around the tables, they were waiting for Asahi to finish the meals. Everyone was hungry, chatting animatedly with each other.

Oikawa sat near Kunimi; he hadn’t had the possibility to talk with him because of work but he wasn’t worried about him. Indeed, his friend was still smiling, ever so softly and he looked rather pleased with their new ship.

“How are you feeling? Do you like it here?” Oikawa was genuinely curious, staring right into his eyes with a serious expression. Kunimi was taken aback but he nodded immediately.

“Yes, I like it a lot. You know, I never thought life could look so easy.” His eyes were shining, the sight brought a smile on Oikawa’s face. He wanted nothing more but this, after what they had seen aboard the Broken Skull, he had been a bit afraid Kunimi couldn’t feel at ease and happy.

“You guys had a hard time there? I remember the looks you gave us when you came on the deck the first time,” Nishinoya’s voice could be heard soon after, a little laugh left his throat. Sitting next to him, Hinata nodded rapidly, his eyes curious as he looked at them.

“Of course, we were surprised, you were so casual with each other, laughing and singing. It was rather new for us,” Oikawa started, looking at the table, remembering all the feeling he had felt when he had discovered the beautiful sight. “You all looked so happy, it was confusing.” Kunimi laughed, nodding as soon as Oikawa closed his mouth.

“Oikawa is right. Our days were ruled by “Aye, Captain! Sorry, Captain! It’s my fault, Captain!” and so on,” Kunimi said, imitating different voices. Both Nishinoya’s and Hinata’s eyes opened wide as they stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Nishinoya’s mouth opened a few times but no words left, after a few seconds his hand collided with the wood.

“What the hell!”

“Noya! Stop shouting dammit,” Asahi said, coming near the tables. He put down plates and turned around once more, not waiting for Nishinoya’s reply. Nishinoya looked up and smiled sheepishly at him. A soft “Sorry, Asahi-san” could be heard as Tanaka laughed loudly.

Oikawa watched as everyone started eating, smiles present on each face and laughter still filling the air. As his eyes passed every face, he met Iwaizumi’s own. The man was looking at him in an oddly way, mouthing his food slowly as if he was in deep thoughts. Oikawa tried smiling at him but Iwaizumi looked down immediately. _Great! Am I weird? Or is he? _Oikawa couldn’t help his thoughts as he caught Iwaizumi’s action.

In the late night, some men were gathered in a circle in the middle of the deck. Lanterns illuminated the scene, they all sat there, hands holding a set of cards. Oikawa walked towards them, looking around he could see that some had already went to bed, too tired after the day. Glancing back down, he saw Bokuto, Kuroo, Tanaka, Hanamaki and Kunimi looking at their set with deep concentration. The sight of Kunimi there surprised him but he didn’t question it.

“Did you come to watch or to play?” Oikawa looked directly into Matsukawa’s eyes, shaking his head. He wasn’t good at these kinds of games; he was always losing and it irritated him. Looking around once more he could spot Kenma and Akaashi, they were near Kuroo and Bokuto, talking softly with each other.

The game had started for a good ten minutes but Oikawa was utterly lost, he didn’t understand the rules and after some time he stopped trying to see what they were doing. Seeing them argue with each other was funnier.

“Kuroo! You cheater!” Bokuto’s loud voice filled the silent night. He had bounced on his feet, finger pointed in Kuroo’s direction. The latter was laughing, hand help up as a sign of surrender.

“What are you talking about, Bo? You’re imagining things.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto turned around with loud gestures, his pleading eyes looking for Akaashi’s own.

“Bokuto-san, calm down.” Akaashi’s voice was soothing. He looked at him, totally unaffected by the sight and let out a little sigh. Bokuto sat back down with a pout, crossing his arms and he glared at Kuroo whose smile had grown even larger. The sight of a broad Bokuto pouting like a ten years old child was surprising but it made everyone smile. Akaashi’s hands came on Bokuto’s shoulders which brought a smile to his face.

Time had been passing by and everyone had been baffled as Kunimi had been winning each game. Coins had started to pile up next to him and a little “What?” had left his lips as Kuroo had stared at him, his mouth forming silent words of incomprehension. Oikawa remembered what Kunimi had said one night, how his father had taught him many games when they were together and how he loved playing cards’ games. A proud smile stretched his face as not only Bokuto but Tanaka and Kuroo started complaining. Kenma laughed at Kuroo, making fun of him after how he had cheating earlier.

Oikawa stood up, leaving them arguing about who cheated on what and walked slowly towards the other side of the deck. Silence greeted him and as soon as his hands clasped on the wood, his eyes closed on their own. Without his sight, all his senses were multiplied and he decided to focus on the soothing rolling of the ocean.

“Damn, I missed that…” he whispered. He had a hard time remembering when was the last time he had felt at peace like this. Opening his eyes, he focused on his breathing, smiling faintly. He had been about to hum a tune when he felt a presence next to him which made him almost jump out of his skin. Turning his head, he saw Iwaizumi; the captain was looking in front of him, not sparing him a glance.

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa told me you asked questions about the Royal Dragon,” Iwaizumi said, not looking at him as if the ocean was more interesting than Oikawa. “Why?”

“Well, I was curious. Moreover, you attacked us not long ago, I don’t really want this to happen again…” Oikawa looked down at his hands, focusing even more on them when he felt Iwaizumi’s gaze on him. “How they talked about it…I don’t know what I could do if it happens. I mean, I’m not great in close combat. I will be dead for sure. Not a great help then” Oikawa added. He looked up shyly, he didn’t like admitting these kinds of things but he knew it was the truth. He didn’t stand a chance in a battle where his life wouldn’t be spared.

“That’s why I asked Kuroo to train you. I asked Bokuto to train Kunimi too, since you’re on my ship you both fight under my name.” Iwaizumi looked dead serious, not a trace of a smile on his face. Oikawa was surprised and Iwaizumi could see it in his eyes. “I can’t guarantee that we won’t come across them, this is a pirate life after all.”

“You’re weird…” Oikawa’s words left his throat before he could stop himself, his mouth hadn’t waited before saying what was on his mind and now, he wished he had stop himself. Iwaizumi was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean…That’s not what I meant…I didn’t… Dammit.” Oikawa spluttered, a hand flying to his face. He knew he was red but he hoped with the darkness of the night Iwaizumi wouldn’t be aware of it.

“And you have the audacity to say that it’s me who’s weird,” Iwaizumi said, a mocking grin at the corner of his mouth. Oikawa’s head shot up with an offended squeak.

“How- “Oikawa started; finger raised in front of him. His words died in his throat as he saw how Iwaizumi was looking at his finger, his eyebrow raised higher. “Alright, forget I said that.” Oikawa hawked with embarrassment and looked away.

“Since you asked me so nicely.” Iwaizumi laughed softly. “Goodnight Oikawa.”

“Goodnight, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa’s small voice could be heard as he stared at Iwaizumi’s back. He stayed there, in the same position for a few more minutes, his mind totally blank. _What the fuck happened?_ Was the first thing he could think of when his mind agreed to work again, Iwaizumi’s laugh still ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update guys! Since I'm in holidays for one week I can update more than usual. I hope you like these chapters, I had fun writing them~


	9. The Royal Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many songs and three points of view for this chapter!
> 
> [ Ninja Tracks : Republic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5M1G1gHmcJo&list=WL&index=41&t=0s)  
  
[ Tom Player : AXIS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LffSZfRSwTI&list=WL&index=27)  
  
[Really Slow Motion : Sinking Into Flames ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2slf9a0OBA&list=WL&index=37)  
  
[ Epic Build Up Music : The Storm ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw&list=WL&index=42)  


Days had been passing by rather smoothly, nothing bad had happened. The crew had been doing the same old chores and Oikawa had been training with Kuroo. Each day he would get up early and he got better. He knew he needed to show some amelioration and fast as Iwaizumi was getting more and more agitated. Oikawa would often see him late at night, staring at the ocean as if it knew something he didn’t. Oikawa knew the matter of the rival ship was worrying him but he didn’t dare talk to him about it.

“Oi! Oikawa! Come on, we need to finish this. Help us,” Hanamaki said with a wave of his hand. Matsukawa, Hanamaki and him were working on the ropes, the pair weren’t speaking much as they were too focused on their work. After some time, Oikawa had warmed up to them. They were the men he was the more comfortable with, after Kunimi, and he was happy he could work with them. They were always saying something funny to make their days easier and he was thankful.

Oikawa thought he didn’t have any enemy on the ship, everyone had been welcoming and kind to them. Always giving gentle smiles and laughing with them. Well, if he was totally honest with himself, Oikawa could say that there was someone he had some difficulties with. Indeed, one of the boatswains, Kageyama Tobio, was irritating. He knew the boy was young so it was normal that sometimes he could be a bit antipathic, he didn’t always know how to behave but it bothered him. He still hoped things would get better with him, they weren’t enemies but members of the same crew.

“And he’s daydreaming again…” Matsukawa’s voice reached Oikawa’s ears and his head shot up. He pouted immediately as he saw both of their eyes staring at him.

“No, I am not! I’m working.”

“Lie to my face again.” Matsukawa had a little smile and Oikawa knew he had lost.

“Alright, sorry…” Oikawa started working again and tried not to get lost into his thoughts once again.

Oikawa had talked with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, he was curious and he wanted information about the Royal Dragon and its crew. If he needed to fight it was better to know things on his opponents, such as who he shouldn’t try to fight.

First, he had learnt that this crew was skilled, each man was strong and difficult to kill. It wasn’t anybody who could say they were fighting under Ushijima’s name. Indeed, the man was tough and he chose who could be under his command scrupulously. Ushijima hadn’t had problems when he had become captain, everyone on the ship had accepted it without a fight, which was rare nowadays. His strength could make even the most courageous marines back down. If he had been alone it would have been alright but the aura of his crew was as frightening as him.

Then, there was this man, they both said Oikawa shouldn’t try to fight him, it was too dangerous. Tendou Satori was an enigma, the only thing people had understood was his devotion for Ushijima. Indeed, Tendou would kill anybody who would try to control him in any way but not Ushijima. The captain could ask him anything and he would do it immediately. Hanamaki suspected there was something behind this, they were close, _too _close. Moreover, the man was a maniac, laughing heartily when he was on the battle field and killing anybody without a trace of mercy. Matsukawa had said that even within their crew some men were uncomfortable being in his company because they didn’t know how to act but Ushijima had given him a chance and a place by his side.

Oikawa had paled when he had heard these things but he knew this was the reality. Pirates’ lives were dangerous and he needed to get accustomed to it. If he wanted to live, he needed to get stronger and hid his fears.

Before being cut up by Tanaka, they had told him things about another man. Terushima Yuuji, they said, bosun aboard the Royal Dragon. The man took pleasure in killing and torturing others. He had lost the trust of his previous crews as he often turned his back on them. He could easily kill someone in his sleep if he wanted.

When they stopped talking, Oikawa’s heart was racing. He must have been pretty pale because Tanaka told him to get some rest and that he was done for now. Leaving the pair behind, he roamed on the ship looking for a spot where he could relax a bit. When he was at the fore, he found that there weren’t many people. Walking so as to get near the figurehead he realized he never really paid attention to it before. Bending over the barrier he could take a good view of it, it was a woman, it was the figure used for many pirates’ ships. They were usually using mermaids but not here. Indeed, the Red Angel’s figurehead was a fairy. The thing which was unusual was her broken wing. Indeed, the woman was wearing a pained expression and one of her wings was crooked as if someone had tried to tear them apart. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. Standing up properly he startled as he saw Iwaizumi standing next to him. The man was so silent Oikawa didn’t hear him approach.

“You’re going to give me a heart-attack you know,” Oikawa said, his hand resting above his heart to prove his point.

“You shouldn’t bend over the barrier, it’s dangerous,” Iwaizumi retorqued as if he didn’t hear what Oikawa had just said. The latter stared at him with a blank face. He couldn’t understand him, as days were passing by, Oikawa could clearly see why Sugawara had described Iwaizumi like he did. The captain was kind and present for the crew, he was worried about their safety. At first, Oikawa had had a hard time hiding his confusion, he hadn’t wanted to be rude but he had been surprised. What you could hear on the sea wasn’t the entire truth it seemed.

“Alert! Pirate’s ship in sight!” Oikawa’s heart stopped as soon as he heard Hinata’s shout. All the crew had been waiting for this moment, the weapons were ready. As if the all ship had understood what ship was in front of them, every man darted across the deck. Oikawa was nervous, hands shacking as he took his sword. Looking around, his eyes met Kunimi’s. His friend came next to him in an instant, a gentle hand was resting on his shoulder.

“There’s a chance it’s not the Royal Dragon,” he started with a reassuring voice. He put his forehead against Oikawa’s own and closed his eyes, he knew that was what Oikawa needed. They didn’t share other words, they just waited for the orders.

“Royal Dragon in sight!” They both opened their eyes at the shout, Hinata’s voice was clear and loud enough to reach every man aboard the ship.

“Damn ship,” Oikawa muttered, holding his sword with more force. They started walking where everyone was gathered, Iwaizumi was at the center. He was waiting to be sure that everyone would hear him.

“Ushijima’s crew is near and the battle is inevitable! I know some must be scared and it’s understandable but we’re pirates. This is our life! We live on the ocean and we must fight to survive! We are not weaklings; we will come out of this battle alive!” Iwaizumi’s voice was strong and determined, he showed no fear as he held his sword high in the sky. A loud shout from the crew echoed his words, every man had their arm raised.

The air was electric as they saw the ship get nearer and nearer. Every man was ready, all sort of weapons in hand. Oikawa was controlling his breathing, he knew he could do it; after all the training he had done with Kuroo, he could fight amongst the others.

“Scared?” Oikawa turned his head in the direction of Matsukawa’s voice and he saw the pair by his side. A smile stretched his face immediately as he slightly bent forward.

“It’s you who needs company right now not me, or is my sight deceiving me and Hanamaki is not right by your side?” Oikawa was teasing, his voice was laced with amusement and Hanamaki smirked at Matsukawa.

“Shithead,” Matsukawa answered. Oikawa knew he wasn’t angry; he hadn’t tried to hide the smile which was present at the corner of his mouth or the sparks of excitement in his eyes. They all face forward as the figures of the rival crew became distinct.

Chaos was the first word which came in Oikawa’s mind. Men were on both ship as some pirates of each crew decided to go on the rival ships. Oikawa had seen Matsukawa and Hanamaki go straight to the rival deck without a trace of hesitation. He couldn’t follow them because someone showed up in front of him. He hadn’t waisted time, protecting his side the best he could. He had killed him; his sword had slashed his chest and the man’s life had left his eyes. Oikawa had been a bit shocked at first, standing in the middle of the fights, in front of the man he had killed but he couldn’t stare too much. Indeed, the battle was rough, blood stains were all Oikawa could see but he stayed focused.

“Oikawa! You good there?” Sugawara asked, he jogged towards him and stayed by his side. Sugawara was a great help as Oikawa could focus without being afraid of someone showing behind him.

“I’m good, I guess. Not dead for now.” Oikawa’s sword clashed with someone’s axe and he bumped into Sugawara as he took a step back. The man was strong, the pressure of his weapon hard against Oikawa’s own. Oikawa thought fast, he needed to find a way to get out of this situation, he could hear that Sugawara was having some difficulties too. As he thought about all the options he had, he decided to go with a swift headbutt. He loosened some of the strength he had put against the axe and as soon as he saw an opening, his head collided hard against the man. Oikawa didn’t last time, when he saw his opponent stumbled back while murmuring some insults, he pushed his sword right into his chest.

“Nice one Oikawa!” Sugawara said before moving away, the man had seen another crewmember in danger. Daichi had been slashed at two different spots and couldn’t stop the bleeding because of his current fight. Oikawa watched Sugawara dashed off towards him before focusing on the battle again.

\-------------------- ---------------------

Iwaizumi had known this moment would happen but he had still hoped he could have gotten more time. He wasn’t sure the totally of his crew was ready for this, Ushijima’s crew was tough. He was worried but for the sake of his crew and himself but he needed to stay collected. Only determination could be seen on his face and he knew it gave courage to his men.

He lashed out at the first man who boarded his ship, his blows swift and neat. He couldn’t let his crew down and his ship get burned, he would fight with every cell of his body. He knew both Kuroo and Bokuto were on the Royal Dragon, they had warned him before the beginning of the battle. Together they were a powerful and frightening duo, he wasn’t really worried for them. After all these years where they had fought side by side, he knew their strength.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, we met again.” Iwaizumi stopped dead in his track as he heard Ushijima’s voice. He turned around, coming face to face with him. Ushijima was the same as the last time he had seen him; standing tall with a neutral face which was pissing Iwaizumi off.

“Unfortunately. Our last meeting wasn’t that good, I had hoped we wouldn’t cross each other again.” Iwaizumi took a step forward; he wouldn’t show any weaknesses to this man, not in this situation. He stood straight, his swords by his side. He knew no one would dare attack him since he was with Ushijima, it was their fight and no one would interfere.

“Still angry about these men we killed last time? It was a favor; you had gotten rid of the weak Iwaizumi. They can’t live aboard a pirate ship; they only restrain you and your crew.” Ushijima’s words were ringing into Iwaizumi’s mind and anger blossomed inside him like fire. He felt his veins burned under his skin and it took all his willpower not to jump on the man which was still standing in front of him.

“Asshole…” he started, gritting his teeth. “I will be damned if I let you go without causing you some great damage.” Iwaizumi swung his sword right at Ushijima’s face, he was angry and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had made Ushijima leaves some blood on his deck.

As they did so many times, they both started to fight. Their movements were fast and the sound of metal loud. They both knew the other’s fight skills and they knew it was going to be complicated to land a fatal blow. They couldn’t think about their men in this situation. Indeed, their own life was at stake and it was way too dangerous to let their mind thought about anything other than the man in front of them. Iwaizumi had trained and prepared himself for this but when he stumbled and felt Ushijima’s sword in his right shoulder, he couldn’t help losing the grip he had on one of his swords. The pain made him grit his teeth and his shoulder was throbbing but he couldn’t lose focus or he would be dead on the spot. He landed a solid punch in Ushijima’s stomach and he push his remaining sword through Ushijima’s thigh.

“As persistent as ever Iwaizumi, you won’t let yourself die easily right?” Ushijima drew his sword back and was about to land a blow with the handle but Iwaizumi took some steps back.

“I could say the same about you.”

\--------------------- --------------------

Oikawa was horrified as he stood before someone who had totally disfigured someone of his crew. The red-haired pirate had a maniac grin stretching his face, his sword still into the dead man’s face. One of his foot was on the body and Oikawa could see an arm bent in a unusual angle and other deep wounds. He was about to say something but at the last second the words of Hanamaki and Matsukawa rang in his head. There was a chance it was the man they had told him not to fight, he needed to move away. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Another weakling! What a great day!” The man said, laughing as if what he had said was funny and he wasn’t covered in blood. “We’re going to have fun, come at me! Come!”

“Who do you think you are? Stepping on someone’s dead body like this?” Oikawa needed to be sure before panicking. _Don’t be this man_, he thought. He repeated this like a mantra but his train of thoughts came to an alt as soon as the other man open his mouth.

“I am Tendou Satori and you are dead.” The grin on Tendou’s face was frightening, he had one sword and an axe, both weapons held high. He slightly bent forward as his arms came back down, his head tilting on the side. The glint in his eyes pinned Oikawa on the spot and panic filled him. He only had one sword and a dagger; he was sure he couldn’t stand up against him. “Look at this, are you cold or terrified? You’re shaking like a leaf.” His laugh was all Oikawa could hear; he couldn’t manage to grab the words he was saying to himself; he was too scared to do so.

Tendou swung his axe in the direction of Oikawa’s chest but Oikawa took some steps back and he landed hard on the deck but he was glad. He stood up quickly and lashed out at the man with all the force he could gather. He was trying to land a blow and forgot his right side. Tendou saw the opening and didn’t hesitate before grazing Oikawa’s hip with his sword. Oikawa couldn’t think about the pain too much or the next blow would be Tendou’s sword through his chest. He did his best, but he had a hard time landing a fatal blow since Tendou had two weapons. Before he knew it, Oikawa was on the ground again, his sword had sunk into the wood and he could just stay there, totally defenseless. His eyes grew wide and everything seemed to slow down as he saw Tendou’s axe drew back. He couldn’t bear the sight and close his eyes, waiting for his death.

“Don’t you dare give up…” Oikawa’s head shot up when he heard Kunimi’s voice, the man was gritting his teeth as Tendou’s axe was pressing hard against his sword. Before Oikawa could react, Tendou hit Kunimi with the handle and thrust his sword deep into his chest. Oikawa watched as Kunimi loosened his grip and his sword dropped on the deck. Tendou drew back his sword and with one swift movement of his axe, he slashed Kunimi’s chest.

Oikawa couldn’t think, couldn’t speak as he saw Kunimi fall to the ground with a thud. His eyes never left Kunimi’s body when a broken scream left his lips, he scrambled towards him without paying attention to Tendou who was cleaning his weapons on his sleeves with a cocky grin.

“No, no, no…this is not happening,” Oikawa murmured when he saw the open wounds on Kunimi’s chest, tears were already running down his face. He took Kunimi’s hand in his own as he saw his life fading through his eyes.

“I’m sorry Tooru.” Kunimi’s last words resonated into Oikawa’s head as Kunimi lost his strength and died in front of his eyes. Oikawa was still, his vision blurry and his grip on Kunimi’s hand strong.

“Funny, isn’t it? I wonder what he was doing here, so weak.” Anger blossomed within Oikawa at Tendou’s words, he couldn’t bear hearing those words. Silently he grabbed Kunimi’s sword and gave a strong blow as soon as he stood up. When his own sword was close by, he grabbed it too and lashed out. His blows were fast and he put all his rage into them. As he was fighting, images of Kunimi falling to the ground was all he could think of and it was driving him crazy.

“Can’t you fucking die shithead!” Oikawa shouted when one of his swords grazed Tendou’s arm. He didn’t hesitate and took a step forward, pushing his other sword into his thigh. “I will have your head.”

“Stop all the fight! We’re retreating! I want everyone on the deck” Ushijima’s voice was loud but Oikawa had a hard time discerning what he was saying. He watched Tendou grinned at him one last time before running towards his own ship. He knew it was no use, he would be dead for sure if he ran after him without thinking. Without a word he turned around and fell to his knees next to Kunimi’s body, cradling him against his chest while he left his tears ran freely.

\----------------------- ---------------------

Hanamaki landed on the deck with a thud, he was hurt at his side but it was going to be okay. Things could have been worse for them; he was glad they didn’t come across Tendou. Unfortunately, they had to fight Terushima but since they were together, they got through it without any big damage. Matsukawa helped him stand up and they walked on the deck, they needed to see the damage they had been through. There was a lot of blood, puddles near the dead bodies and Hanamaki had a hard time seeing the corps of his crewmembers. _They lost men too, we aren’t the only one,_ he thought.

“You both are okay I’m glad,” Iwaizumi said softly when he saw them came near him. He hugged them immediately, happy to see them alive and on the good ship.

“You’re a bit messed up but we’re happy you’re alive captain.” They both smiled at him. Iwaizumi had lost blood but he could stand, he had a wound in the thigh and the shoulder and he needed to be treated by Kenma. When they were about to leave, he stopped them.

“Something bad happened to Oikawa, I think he needs you.” When they heard that they didn’t wait and dashed towards him, they were afraid for their friend’s life. But what they discover was worse. They stopped walking as soon as Oikawa came into view, their heart seized in their chest when they saw the scene. Oikawa was still cradling Kunimi’s body while crying his heart out, Sugawara was awkwardly crouched next to him but he didn’t know what to do since they weren’t close. They walked towards him silently and Hanamaki crouched down next to him.

“Oikawa, I’m so sorry,” He said while rubbing softly his back. He watched the gentle smile which was still present on Kunimi’s face and sadness filled him. He didn’t think Kunimi would die as he had seen him train hard with Bokuto and he couldn’t imagine what Oikawa was feeling. Indeed, Oikawa had told them the bond he had created with Kunimi and how he wanted to see him happy.

“I failed Makki…I didn’t protect him,” Oikawa sobbed. He didn’t put any resistance when Hanamaki coaxed him into a hug. Hanamaki didn’t know what he could say to him, he knew for sure that Oikawa was sad and angry at himself. He wouldn’t listen to anything he would say that was against his thoughts. He did the only thing he could think of, he hugged him and stayed by his side until he calmed down. At the same time, Matsukawa took Kunimi’s body and he took him to where all the bodies were gathered. They couldn’t leave him here without a proper funeral.

When the sun set down, everyone was gathered at the side of the ship. Kenma had seen the most important wounds first and now everyone had been treated. They couldn’t keep the dead bodies on the ship and the pirates deserved a pirate’s funeral. Oikawa was next to Hanamaki and Matsukawa and he waited in silence, his eyes were still red and he could start crying at any moment.

“Goodbye, Akira…” Oikawa murmured as he watched Kunimi’s body sank into the deep water, leaving him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Kunimi, our precious child will be missed :(  
I was a bit worried about this chapter since this was about to happen but I hope it was okay~


	10. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ 2WEI : Insomnia ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOxBqUwGUQQ&list=WL&index=32&t=0s)   
  
[ Really Slow Motion : They Will Break You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgg1jvD68MI&list=WL&index=36)   
  
[ Two Steps From Hell : BlackHeart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOrE2Qr1FMU&list=WL&index=12)   


Things had been rather difficult since the battle, restless nights were all Oikawa had. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Kunimi’s death, guilt was clutching his guts and he didn’t know what he could do against it. Most of the times he would go outside for some fresh air, his eyes set on the ocean for hours. Work was getting harder and harder since his body lacked sleep but he wasn’t saying anything, working as best as he could in silence. This didn’t go unnoticed and Hanamaki was worried. He didn’t know what he could do though, Oikawa wasn’t the most open person in the world.

“Oikawa? Are you okay?” Hanamaki asked once with a soft voice. He had waited a few minutes after they had started working to be sure of his assumptions. Oikawa couldn’t hide the truth; it was obvious but he wanted him to tell it out loud. He leaned slightly so as to catch his gaze but Oikawa didn’t look at him, staring at his hands.

“Yes, don’t worry.” He didn’t look up as he started working again, as if nothing had happened and Hanamaki wasn’t staring at him. Hanamaki frowned, knowing he was lying and he immediately forgot the idea of letting it go.

“Don’t lie to me,” he added with a blank face. “You’re pale and the bags under your eyes can’t lie. I just want to help you but you need to talk to me, I can’t read your mind.” He put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze. He just needed a sign from him, to make him understand that he could try and wouldn’t be pushed away.

“Alright, alright… I can’t sleep. I have nightmares and I don’t know how I can fight them. Work is getting difficult since I can’t rest properly.” Oikawa looked up then, Hanamaki could see the pain behind those brown eyes and it made his chest ache. He didn’t have to ask since when, he already knew the answer. Oikawa didn’t wait for his reaction and went back to work, he needed to keep himself busy and work was his best option at the moment.

“I will find something then.” Hanamaki looked away, deep in his thoughts. He didn’t have any idea at the moment but he knew he would find something to help his friend. He just needed some time.

Half an hour later, Hanamaki stood up abruptly with his hands in the air. “I found it!” He darted across the deck without further explanations and Oikawa could just stare at him with incomprehension. He was utterly lost and he couldn’t ask what was happening since Hanamaki had left so fast he wondered if he hadn’t just sprinted towards his destination.

Hanamaki stopped in front of Iwaizumi’s quarters and knocked a few times. Indeed, he had run and was now out of breath. He tried his best to regulate it since he would need to talk and he wouldn’t go far if he was wheezing after each word. When the door opened, Iwaizumi looked at him with an eyebrow raised in a perfect arc.

“What is happening to you?” he asked, his hand still on the door. The thought of closing it as if nothing had happened crossed his mind but the look in Hanamaki’s eyes stopped him. He was curious and he couldn’t see his friend in this state often so it must have been important.

“I have…It’s…” He wheezed, his hand came to his neck and he groaned. “Goddamn, I can’t speak properly.” He bent forward, his hands resting on his knees. He wondered now why he hadn’t just walk, this would have been a better option.

“Come in, you’re not going to die in front of my quarters,” Iwaizumi said with a gesture of his hand. He led Hanamaki inside and indicated the chair. Hanamaki understood immediately and sat down without a word. He waited in silence as Iwaizumi sat before him, the glint in his eyes showed how amused he was by the situation. “Alright, tell me. What is the matter?”

“Oikawa,” he said, looking at him with all the seriousness he could gather after nearly choking earlier. Iwaizumi seemed to understand as he squinted his eyes, his head tilting slightly. He didn’t speak, waiting for Hanamaki to continue. “He is having nightmares, a lot to be honest. He’s getting weaker and I’m worried. I come to you because it made me think about you, how you were the first time. I thought that… maybe, you could help him?”

Iwaizumi hummed and his head fell in his hands, he let his mind think about the time where nightmares were haunting his nights, making him quite aggressive during the day. He opened his eyes and pointed at Hanamaki. “What make you feel like I could help him?” Hanamaki was taken aback and no words left his mouth for a few seconds.

“Are you serious right now?” He deadpanned. “You’re the most qualified since you felt the same once. You know everyone on the crew and you’re observant, which means, you will know what to do with him.” He held two fingers out to prove his point. Suddenly he pointed directly at Iwaizumi’s chest with said fingers as he added. “By the way, don’t think I didn’t see what has been happening since he arrived aboard.”

This took Iwaizumi off guard and he looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Hanamaki snorted when he saw the agitated gestures Iwaizumi was making so as to deny what he had just assumed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you must have misunderstood something. But, to come back to the main topic,” he said with a tone of finality. “I will talk to him and see what I can do. I won’t let a man of my crew down. Send him to me, will you?”

Hanamaki smiled and nodded as he stood up. “Thank you, Iwaizumi.” He bowed and left in order to find Oikawa as Iwaizumi steered him towards the doors. He was happy, he had found something and he was sure it would help both of them. He knew something was there, lingering, almost inexistent but he couldn’t pinpoint what. He walked as fast as he could without alerting the other members and stopped right in front of Oikawa’s face. The latter looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Care to explain what’s going on inside that head of yours? First, you ran across the deck without explaining anything and now you’re looking as if someone had given you Christmas’ presents.” Oikawa stoop up and waited, a hand on his hip.

“Iwaizumi wants to see you,” he said with a wide smile as if he hadn’t heard Oikawa’s words. He took a step on the side and with a gesture of his hand, he showed Iwaizumi’s quarters. Oikawa’s eyes grew large and he seemed panicked for a moment. The tone of Oikawa’s voice changed and his voice cracked a little when he spoke again.

“Oh god, what did I do? Is he going to kill me?” Hanamaki’s blank face came back as fast as it had left, he facepalmed and let out a loud sigh.

“No, he won’t dumbass. He’s going to help you.” Oikawa calmed down immediately and his mouth opened in a little ‘_o’_ but he didn’t move from his spot. Hanamaki was growing frustrated and decided that he needed a little push or this would take him all day. He took a firm hold of Oikawa’s shoulders and without any finesse, he pushed him hard towards the quarters. “Trust him.” He did a little wave and turned away.

Oikawa knocked softly on the quarters’ doors when he arrived in front of them and waited for Iwaizumi’s reply. He didn’t know what was waiting for him behind those doors but he thought about their last encounter and hoped things would stay like that. When he finally heard Iwaizumi’s voice, he pushed the door opened and walked silently towards the desk. He spoke only when he was a few centimeters away from the chair, his hands almost touching it. “What is it captain?

“Sit down.” He waited for Oikawa to make himself comfortable before adding. “Hanamaki told me about your nightmares and he thought I could help you. To be honest, he’s not totally wrong.” To say Oikawa was surprised was an understatement, he looked at him warily, his eyes narrowing a little. He remembered Hanamaki’s last words and tried his best not to let his expression slip.

“How? I mean, you don’t know me.” When Iwaizumi stared intensively at him, he looked away, his eyes catching the sight of a painting and some furniture but he didn’t stop on it as he looked at his hands in deep contemplation. He felt his face heat up but he payed it no mind as Iwaizumi spoke again.

“Indeed…but I know this situation. A pain in the ass, I would say. The thing is…will you let me help you?”

“I…” Oikawa didn’t know what to say but the words _“trust him” _rang in his head and the look of sincerity on Iwaizumi’s face made him swallowed with difficulty. “Yes, please captain,” he said, bowing his head.

Iwaizumi hummed, a small smile on his face. He looked down, his hand flattering the map which was present in front of him. He stayed silent for a few second, his finger tracing an invisible line. Oikawa looked over as discretely as possible, curiosity clutching his guts. When Iwaizumi’s finger stopped, Oikawa looked up and met his gaze. They both stayed silent, just staring into each other’s eyes and it was at that moment that Oikawa noticed how near he was. His head a few inches from the desk, he could see the map perfectly and read the name present where Iwaizumi had stopped.

“Shanghai?” He pulled away, his arm resting on the armrest in a lazy gesture.

“Shanghai,” Iwaizumi said, nodding once with a large smile. Every ship knew Shanghai, either because they were pirates and wanted to take some good time there or because they were mariners and wanted to put several men in jail. He knew he had been there once but he didn’t have any memories of it and the excitement within the other’s eyes made him even more curious. He guessed, first, it would be for provisions and fixing the boat. “It’s the final stage for getting better. Alcohol and music are always a little push towards happiness, don’t you think so?”

“Yes, I guess. It can help.” He nodded, not too sure to see where Iwaizumi’s help was but he didn’t say it. Iwaizumi stood up and skirted the desk, making his way towards Oikawa. He leaned on the side of it, positioning himself in front of the other. He crossed his arms and sighted.

“Listen, I won’t lie to you. Your nightmares won’t disappear like this, as if magic swept them away. You need to find something else to focus on, a total focus. It must be something important to you which will help you. It’s like a goal, if you prefer.”

“A goal…” Oikawa murmured, thinking fast about what Iwaizumi could refer to. To say “the return on land” would be a lie, he stopped thinking about this when he had put his feet on the Red Angel. His eyes hardened when realization hit him, his hands clenched and he tried to make himself relax. “His head,” he said in a serious tone, looking up. “I want to see that bastard’s blood.”

Iwaizumi grinned at him, his eyes full of mischief. “Bingo.” He tilted his head back, his hands clutched the rim of the desk for some support. “I gave the same answer when I was at your place. I wanted my revenge badly.” He chuckled, looking down at Oikawa. He seemed to think for a while, not turning away.

“I told him I would get his head, I’m a man of my word so I’m going to make him bleed.” Oikawa grinned back, feeling a wave of excitement. He had forgotten these words for a while, he had said them in the fire of the moment but now he remembered. He edged closer, his grin widening with each passing minute. “What do you have in mind?”

“Training of course,” he said first, his grin always present. “You’re assigned to a new job from this day on. You need to open yourself, let people help you. And last but not least, Shanghai.” As Oikawa was staring into these dark eyes, he saw it. This lingering darkness, moving slowly and he understood one thing, they were the same.

“Training? With Kuroo?”

“Uh uh, I meant personal training. Tendou is a tricky bitch and you won’t see him bleed easily. He is on the same level as Ushijima.” Iwaizumi stepped away and walked towards the painting. He didn’t turn around as he continue. “As long as I remember, they have always been together and their fighting skills are high.” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi’s hand came on his face. His eyes narrowed and his free hand clenched, his nails pressing hard against his palm.

Oikawa stood up and came next to him. He looked at the painting for a few seconds, noticing the ship fighting against the storm and the details from the lightning before facing Iwaizumi. He couldn’t stop himself and his hand touched Iwaizumi’s forehead, his finger the ghost of a touch against Iwaizumi’s scar. The latter startled and turned towards him, his hand falling on his side. He watched Oikawa’s every movements as he traced the scar, stopping on his cheek. He wasn’t looking at him, his gaze totally focused on the scar as if it could reveal some secrets.

“Is it from Ushijima?” Oikawa asked in a murmur as his hand came back down. He didn’t look unfazed by the proximity and waited for Iwaizumi to process his words.

“Yes. I almost lost an eye that day.” Iwaizumi couldn’t pinpoint what was on Oikawa’s mind and his unblinking look was making him uncomfortable. He looked away once again when he knew he was about to fidget. He didn’t know who was that guy but he wasn’t like the others, he had known that since the first time he had laid his eyes on him.

“Is it that hard to kill him? I mean, your reputation made me think it would be hard for you to find a strong opponent.” Iwaizumi snorted, he knew this what most men would be thinking and he couldn’t blame them. He would have thought the same if he was in their position.

“More than that, it’s like he can predict all my moves and it’s driving me insane. Each time I must see them leave with the blood of my men on their hands and I know I will come across them again. You don’t know how it makes my blood boil.” Iwaizumi snarled, his anger rising up just from thinking about it. He had lost many men because of them and he wanted one thing, to make it stop.

“I want to help you,” Oikawa said in a serious tone. “If we strike hard and put our hands on the most valuable members then it will stop.” Iwaizumi look at him in surprise, the look of pure seriousness present into the other gaze made his eyes grew wider. He hadn’t expected that but a smile stretched his face in appreciation. He liked this guy more than he had expected.

Oikawa was now in front of the main mast, his eyes following the wood towards the sky. He was thrilled by the idea but terrified too. He didn’t know if he had the skills necessary but he hoped so, he had always wanted to test this job and he finally had the opportunity. Nishinoya came down as fast as the last time, landing near Oikawa. Everyone could see the experience.

“So? Ready?” he asked, his eyes shining. “It’s not as terrifying as it looks like, you just need to be at ease and trustful. There are always ropes if you need them.” He made his way towards the long ropes attached to the yardarm and waited only a second, his hands clasped the ropes and he started climbing with ease. Oikawa followed as best as he could, his hands shaking slightly as his feet left the deck. When he let his feet touch the yardarm’s wood, he stopped, his breath coming to him with difficulty as his throat tightened. This was much more frightening now that he was up there.

“I can feel your fear from here Oikawa-san.” Nishinoya snorted, his hand hiding his smile. “You won’t fall, trust yourself.”

Oikawa stared at him, his hand still grabbing the rope tightly before loosening his grasp lightly. It took him some time but when he finally let it go, his gaze fell on the deck beneath his feet and a series of _“oh god” _left his lips. Closing his eyes, his head tilted back he took big breaths in order to calm himself, he couldn’t back down now. After a few minutes he took some shaky steps towards Nishinoya, his gaze fixed on him to prevent him from looking down.


	11. Numbness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two last ones correspond to Shanghai~
> 
> [ James Paget : The Hero Within ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gC0WlU0NtM&list=WL&index=74&t=0s)  
  
[ Killer Tracks : Brood ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pSE1yFax8w&list=WL&index=70)  
  
[ Atom Music Audio : Going Away ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-35UKMXjJA&list=WL&index=68)  
  
[ The celtic fiddle festival : Garrett Barry's / Cliffs of Moher ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjKTaIblPxY&list=WL&index=72)  
  
[ Audiomachine : Festival Of Lights ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oL5AeGswVvc&list=WL&index=17&t=0s)  


Iwaizumi hadn’t been wrong, nightmares were still there but after their little talk he wasn’t scared. His mind was now focused on training and on his goal, it calmed him down and helped him go back to sleep. He was glad, his body was recovering slowly and he was much more helpful. He hated it when people were giving him these looks full of pity, it made him want to throw up.

He tightened the rope he had before his eyes. He wasn’t behaving like a robot anymore, his steps much surer on the wood. It had taken him a moment but he was feeling comfortable up there, with the wind ruffling his hair. Nishinoya and Kageyama were kind to him, helpful when he needed something. It had surprised him at first when Kageyama had approached him to ask if he wanted some help. The boy had been shy and hadn’t crossed his gaze, always looking at his feet. Oikawa thought that maybe he wasn’t that bad and they would be getting along.

Training on the other hand was much more difficult, Iwaizumi was harsher than Kuroo and Oikawa hadn’t thought that possible. He didn’t let him take his breath, saying that in the moment he wouldn’t have the time to stop and ask for a break. These fights were long and rough, his limbs aching after each day. The good thing was that his sword was now an extension of his arm, after touching it and fighting for hours he wasn’t feeling the weight of it anymore. Iwaizumi had had this glint in the eyes when Oikawa had stopped many blows, it had swelled with something Oikawa couldn’t decipher.

“Captain? Sorry to disturb you but I was thinking…can we train a bit more today?” Oikawa asked, his head poking by the quarters’ door. He had finished his tasks as fast as he could in order to come here. He didn’t know how Iwaizumi would react and he wondered if he had made the good decision. He wasn’t shy anymore when he was around Iwaizumi, indeed, after being with him for hours he had left this side of him somewhere and he was thankful. It was much better now, things were easier.

“Oh, Oikawa, it’s you,” Iwaizumi said, his hand on his chest. He made him enter his quarters as he looked down at the papers in front of him. Oikawa took a seat in front of the desk and waited. He didn’t know what he was doing but he didn’t want to disturb him further. It was a good sign if he hadn’t pushed him away. Iwaizumi was immerged in the papers and Oikawa tested his luck, approaching his head so as to see what these papers were.

“What are these?”

“Hm? Well, this one,” he said, showing the first paper he had under his eyes. “it’s the provisions we need to buy when we reach Shanghai. With a ship full of grown-up men, we need a lot of food. Then, this one, it’s the damage caused to the ship. I made Tanaka round it up so it would be easier when we’re on land.” He gathered everything and put it aside, focusing on Oikawa. “Do you really think you can bear two trainings in the same day?”

Oikawa huffed, sticking out his chest with pride. “Of course, I can. Are you scared to lose against me?” A grin took place at the corner of his mouth, his voice laced with playfulness. He didn’t know when he had started to talk like this to him but it didn’t seem to bother Iwaizumi so he didn’t stop.

“You seem pretty sure about that. I guess I must remind you who is the strongest here. Oh! I almost forgot…” As he was about to stand up, he bent forward, his hand rummaging through the drawer. He groaned when he finally found what he was looking for, his head shot up and he put a dagger down in front of Oikawa.

“What?” Oikawa asked, his eyes going from the weapon to Iwaizumi’s face a few times. He couldn’t understand what was happening and he wondered why Iwaizumi would always let him guess things like this instead of just telling directly. With slow gests he neared the dagger, waiting to see if Iwaizumi would stop him. His hand hovered over the handle and he gave a last look toward the man who was still waiting on his feet. “Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi only did a short nod and Oikawa grabbed the dagger, removing the sheath. He hadn’t expected much but now that he could see the dagger, he was a bit lost, he didn’t know why Iwaizumi would give him a weapon. Well, he had understood one thing since he started training with him, he would do things without giving explanations. This wasn’t an exception. As Iwaizumi wasn’t saying anything, Oikawa took a closer look to it. It was pretty normal; the handle was horned with a green fabric and there were some spirals engraved into the blade. As Oikawa took a closer look, he could see two little letters engraved at the base of the blade.

_“R.A.”_ He murmured and his heart skipped a beat. His head shot up so fast his eyes couldn’t focus for a few seconds, his vision totally blurry. He wasn’t sure if it was what he thought it was but it couldn’t be anything else. He stared at Iwaizumi, his mouth agape.

“I thought that…you could like it?” Iwaizumi was embarrassed, his hand scratching the back of his head as he stared at the papers. Then, he gave a hopeful look at Oikawa since the latter wasn’t moving. He was completely still, the dagger in the air. One second later, he is in front of him and engulfed him into a hug. Oikawa could feel his eyes burning as tears gathered behind his eyes but he did his best to restrain himself. It took some time for Iwaizumi to react, his arms slowly coming around Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa was glad Iwaizumi hadn’t questioned his behavior.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” They stayed like this for a while, neither of them moving. Finally, Oikawa took a step back, a shy smile present on his face. It was hard to look at Iwaizumi in the eye but he tried nevertheless and the smile Iwaizumi was giving him made him relax.

“So…you wanted to train, right?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Everyone was still working when they left the quarters, Oikawa was looking around for a good spot they could use when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Iwaizumi’s fingers curled into the fabric before being dragged along. He didn’t respond and followed.

“So? Which one do you prefer?” He asked, rising a sword up. “Swords or not?” Oikawa thought for a few seconds and shook his head. He hadn’t had the possibility to fight this way a lot. Indeed, they usually fight with weapons but he wanted it to be different.

“No swords. I want some change.”

Iwaizumi nodded, giving a smile. He rolled up his sleeves, cracked his knuckles and crouched slightly. His fists came in front of his chest and he waited. Oikawa imitated him, taking a big breath in order to focus totally on him. He knew he wasn’t that bad in a fist fight but he didn’t know if it would be enough against Iwaizumi. The latter came directly at him, his leg coming with full speed towards his chest. Oikawa blocked, feeling the pain in his arms but didn’t think too much about it. Iwaizumi sent a punch immediately after and Oikawa felt his cheek throb as his head turned to the left.

“What did you say earlier? That I was scared to lose? Are you sure about that? The situation doesn’t really seem in your favor.” Iwaizumi grinned when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face. He didn’t like losing and he couldn’t contest what Iwaizumi was saying.

“You…” he groaned, his fist landing on Iwaizumi’s arms. He didn’t stop and punched him again and again, trying to find an opening. He tried kicking him, his leg coming in contact with Iwaizumi’s hip but the latter grabbed it and pulled. In a matter of a few seconds Oikawa was on the deck, facing the sky and his fist hit the wood hard. Standing up he frowned, the man blocked every blow and he was getting frustrated. It wasn’t good, his blows were getting sloppier since the man was getting on his nerves.

“You need to calm down, stay focused on the task at hand. I know it’s frustrating but you need to understand your enemy.” Iwaizumi let his defense down, coming in front of him. His hands grabbed Oikawa’s arms, correcting his stance. “You always start with the same blow, punch of the right, punch of the left. After a while we can understand the pattern and it’s easy to block.” Oikawa nodded, putting the information in a corner of his mind. He looked at his hands, thinking about what he could do to correct that. “You need to use all your body, arms, legs, shoulders. When you can, you hit.” Oikawa remembered he had used his head in fights, headbutts were pretty effective. He just needed the opportunity.

Iwaizumi stepped away, his hands raised once more. Oikawa didn’t hesitate and came directly at him, sending a right punch and as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his knee came in contact with his stomach. He heard Iwaizumi’s groan of pain and a grin stretched his face. Before he could react, Iwaizumi grabbed his arms and dragged him in front of him, dread filled him and without thinking he headbutted him and took a few steps back.

“You little shit.” Iwaizumi’s hand came to his face. When his hand came back down, Oikawa could see a bruise present on his forehead. He couldn’t help himself and a little snort left his throat. He didn’t hide it properly as Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed. “You think this is funny?”

“No, not at all,” Oikawa said, his hands raised and moving with swift gestures. His eyes grew larger when he saw Iwaizumi coming towards him and tried taking some steps back. “Don’t! Step back!” Iwaizumi didn’t stop, coming nearer and nearer. In his speed to get away, Oikawa tripped on his own feet and closed his eyes on instinct. Iwaizumi was quick to react, his hand latching onto Oikawa’s arms and bringing him up on his feet in an instant. Oikawa collided with Iwaizumi’s chest and looked up; his mouth slightly open. “You…you caught me.”

“I managed.”

“Land!” Hinata shouted. Oikawa stood up, dashing towards the railing. His whole body came in contact with the wood as he latched on it, his eyes growing wide. He hadn’t thought he would be so impatient but after what the crew kept telling him he was looking forward to mooring. The land was near, he just needed to wait a little more.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Matsukawa said, his gaze fixed in front of him. Oikawa could see the smile present on his face and the pleased look in his eyes. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one who wanted to see the streets of Shanghai.

“You missed it,” he said, his gaze still focused on Matsukawa. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Matsukawa only nodded, he didn’t have to give a proper answer, this was obvious. The crew had had priceless memories in this city and he knew it would be the same this time. He turned his head so as to catch Oikawa’s gaze and gave a soft smile. “You’re going to like it.”

The ship was in effervescence, everyone was getting ready. Some were arguing on who was going to stay on the ship while the others are on land, it was a difficult choice but it was important. They couldn’t let the ship without surveillance. Oikawa looked around him and went down in the bunks. He looked for the coins he had put aside and went back.

“Ready?” Hanamaki was waiting for him, all smiles. Oikawa nodded, thinking about what he could see there and he wondered if they hadn’t idealized it a bit. He needed to wait and see for himself.

When the ship moored, Oikawa was unable to stand still. The harbor was full of life, large ships were moored next to them and people were going here and there. There was all type of people, from scary-looking pirates to laughing children. Oikawa was speechless and he knew this was just the harbor, there was even more things to discover into the city. Next to him, Bokuto and Kuroo were talking about what they would do tonight while Akaashi and Kenma waited in silence.

“Stick with us today, we don’t want to lose you in there,” Matsukawa said. Oikawa had already planned to do that but he was glad that they thought about him. He was likely to forget the way back and he didn’t know where to go tonight.

“It’s going to be fun, trust us,” Hanamaki added, a hand on his shoulder while a grin stretched his face.

When they were all in the harbor and ready to go, Iwaizumi raised his arm so as to catch their attention and everyone gathered in front of him. He waited for a few seconds, and let his arm fell down only when everyone was silent and ready to listen.

“Alright everyone! Y’all know this speech by heart but I still need to say it just to be sure. Well, I must remind it to some people each time because they can’t follow simple rules,” he said, glaring at Bokuto and Kuroo who were giving him smiles, not at all apologetic. He sighted and continued, “We’re going to stay for the night and raised anchor tomorrow morning. Have fun, drink all you want but I want your asses on the deck tomorrow at nine without fail.”

A series of “Aye Captain” was heard and everyone took their leave, disappearing into the harbor. Oikawa waited, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to know what could happen if he didn’t make it in time tomorrow morning.

Walking slowly, he looked around, taking in the sight of stalls and barrels. On each stall were present different things, from food to various item. Oikawa could see fishes, crabs and shells. People were calling out to people, some were singing to get their attentions and Oikawa’s eyes fell down on a stall covered in jewels of different size and color. They were all lined up and Oikawa’s first thought was about how tedious the task must have been for the old man present next to the stall, sitting on his old stool. He gave him a large smile and Oikawa could see some missing teeth. Looking down, a ring caught his attention and he took it, examining the stone present in the center.

“Emerald,” the old man said with a slight gesture of his head. “Rather thin and light ring.”

“This is beautiful,” Oikawa murmured, his thumb barely touching the stone. Feeling a presence by his side, he looked up and found out Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi waiting next to him. They were all looking at the jewels without saying a word. Oikawa didn’t pay attention to them and faced the old man once again, the price of this ring was much more important right now. Unfortunately, he soon became disillusioned when he noticed he didn’t have enough.

“What’s happening?” Hanamaki asked when he saw the sad look Oikawa had. Iwaizumi was staring at them in silence, understanding immediately what was happening and why Oikawa was pouting. His eyes went from the ring to the old man and he waited.

“I don’t have enough…” He gave a last look at the ring as he put it down next to the others and turned around. Hanamaki and Matsukawa soon followed, deflecting Oikawa’s attention from the stall present behind them.

Oikawa’s eyes took in the sight of people gathered around barrels, drinking alcohol and talking animatedly with each other. He wondered if they were friends or strangers who met around rum. Turning his head to ask he noticed the absence of Iwaizumi and stopped in his track. “Where is Iwaizumi?”

“Here,” the latter said, walking towards them. He gave an apologetic smile as his hands clasped behind his back. “Sorry, I didn’t see you leave.” Oikawa gave him a doubtful look, his eyes squinting. He had a hard time believing him, it wasn’t like him to stay behind but he tried to put his thought aside and followed the three men inside the city.

The city was full of life, children running in the streets, laughing and pushing people who were on their way. Oikawa was amazed, his eyes wide and taking in the sight of what was around him. He hadn’t remembered this but he loved it.

Time flew by fast, night had come and the four of them were gathered in an inn around a few drinks. They were talking about the past, what they had done. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were a bit tipsy, their cheeks slightly flushed. Oikawa thought it was endearing and couldn’t help it as a hearty laugh left his throat when Hanamaki almost fell from his stool, knocking his glass over. The latter pouted and turned towards Matsukawa, whining about his loss. Glancing over, Oikawa caught the sight of a soft smile present on Iwaizumi’s face. He was looking at his two friends with such a gentle gaze that Oikawa stopped breathing, his eyes focused on him. Iwaizumi laughed, his head tilted back when he saw Matsukawa’s behavior and Oikawa stared down at his drink with one swift movement, blush creeping his way up his face. _Well, fuck,_ he thought.

“Oiks? You okay? You seem a bit red over there,” Hanamaki said, giggling. His head was resting on his hand. His arm was tilting dangerously, he could fall once again but didn’t seem to notice, too busy with his discovery. “Are you hiding something from us?”

“What? Why would I? You don’t know what you’re saying.” Oikawa could feel his face heat up even more as every gaze turned to him. Trying to escape the burning gaze of Iwaizumi still present by his side, he swallowed the rest of his drink in one go. As soon as his glass touched the table his head spun and he wished he had thought before doing that.

“You’re a really bad liar, you know that?” Matsukawa added, laughing too. He was leaning towards Hanamaki, his head resting on his shoulder as he looked at him. All Oikawa could see in his gaze was playfulness as the duo were enjoying themselves. “Tell us, lovely child. What is it?”

Oikawa groaned, his face falling into his hands. He was wasting his time with these two, once they had something, they wouldn’t let it go and right now it was him. He wondered what he had done to endure this. As he partially opened his fingers and caught a glimpse of his surroundings, he saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa giggling like high schoolers on one side and Iwaizumi looking at him with a smile on the other.

“Alright guys, we should move,” Iwaizumi said, standing up. His hand clasped Hanamaki’s shoulder when he stood up, the latter was swaying a bit but he tried to push his hand away, assuring he didn’t need any help. Matsukawa seemed rather fine apart from his flushed cheeks. When they left the inn, a music could be heard and Oikawa was curious, it was faint but it was here.

Without saying anything Oikawa walked towards the source, his eyes growing wider when the scene came into sight. The street emerged on a large square, illumined by a fire present at the center. Oikawa could see lanterns hanging on the buildings present on the sides, each providing an orange or yellow glow. On the edge of the square Oikawa could see poles, at the top of each were present masks. They were illumined from within. An eerie glow was playing on the face of the people dancing around the fire. Oikawa was stunned and enthralled by the sight.

“Do you like it?” Oikawa startled and faced Iwaizumi. The latter looked at the people with a pleased smile and looked at Oikawa, the softness still present into his expression. “I hope I was helpful, I did my best.” Oikawa didn’t have the time to answer as Hanamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the fire. He only had the time to give a squeak in protest and see Iwaizumi’s smile grew larger before being engulfed into the dancing people.

The song changed and Oikawa couldn’t do anything else apart from following Hanamaki’s movements. A soft melody could be heard and people found a partner, waiting for the song to begin. Each duo started to turn on themselves, after the second turn they began to move creating a large circle moving on two rows. As soon as the melody got faster, the duos changed their movements. After each turn, they grabbed one arm and raised the other, coming face to face again they grabbed each other arm in arm and turned again so as to change partners. Soon after, Oikawa had lost sight of Hanamaki and was dancing with a complete stranger but he couldn’t care less. He was having so much fun, laughing each time he stumbled and almost fell face first.

“Having fun over here?” Oikawa stumbled once more, forgetting for a while where to place his feet when he heard Iwaizumi’s voice. He hadn’t expected him to dance or to appear in front of him like that.

“Iwa-Iwaizumi? What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice high pitched. “For fuck’s sake, give a warning next time!” Iwaizumi only laughed in response, grabbing Oikawa’s arms so as to keep dancing. They soon fell into rhythm, their movements perfectly synchronized. Either the duos had stopped changing partners or they simply didn’t care as they stayed with each other, laughing and dancing. They didn’t know how much time had passed but the dance had slowed down and Oikawa’s arms were wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck, their face so close Oikawa could see every detail of Iwaizumi’s face.

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmured, staring into his eyes. Oikawa couldn’t understand what was happening around them, the song muffled by the beating of his heart. The light blush on Iwaizumi’s face was endearing and rare to see, Oikawa loved it. He felt his face came closer, forehead barely touching. He could feel Iwaizumi’s breath mixed with his and his mind stopped working, he had imagined this but hadn’t thought it would happen. The sound of clapping made them come back to reality and they let go, blushing as they glanced at each other. On the other side on the square, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were staring at them, large grin plastered on their face. They stared at each other then, a mischievous look into their eyes.

The night was still long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I expected it to be but I love the outcome. I had a hard time with this one since it didn't go as planned.  
Also, I'm sorry. I don't know when I will update next chapter since I have important exams coming up, I will try my best~


End file.
